


Reluctant Promises

by BreakingBenFanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Jean, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF levi, Beta Bertolt, Beta Marco, Beta Reigner, Death Battles, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is oblivious, F/F, Future BAMF Eren, Hidden Omega Eren, Innocent Eren, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Loves Eren, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naughty Levi, Not So Slow Build, Omega Eren, Omega/Beta Auction, POV Multiple, Protective Levi, Public Humiliation, Same time era, Titans are human, Trust Issues, future smut, humanish au, mentions of rape and abuse, sub eren, there are some sy-fy features, to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingBenFanatic/pseuds/BreakingBenFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where Omegas and Betas are sold off to self prided rich Alphas, there is basically no chance of freedom or free-will for certain boys and girls, men and women. </p><p>But where there is darkness, there is always a light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as Levi expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and enjoy please!

In the lands behind wall Rose the event of the AOBA ( _Annual Omega/Beta Auction_ ) lured the richest of Alphas in order to battle and retrieve the best prizes humanity had driven themselves over as something to be bought as luxury....

 _Baby_ - _makers_ and _slaves_. _Bitches_ and _workers_. _Wives_ and _maidens/Butlers_. Etcetera.

Majority of the Alphas wanted just an Omega; a nice warm, slick hole to stuff their tough knots inside like some comfy incubator. But the Alphas also needed slaves, which were the Betas; someone to keep the Omega in check, to work the fields so the Alpha can make money off their work, or to simply just be their unwilling punching bag for when the need had arisen.

So that is why the AOBA existed.

That is why Humanity remained as a pyramid of society.

About one century ago, a man named Adam Revere- a very powerful Alpha born in a clan of Alphas- had discovered something as he trolled through out the old towns of Rose. He had passed by an Alpha fending off the little food he had from the hungry pigeons. The sight made Adam sick, to see his own race being treated like dirt. He saw how ' _out of place'_ society was and it had all been fully discovered when he next saw a frail Omega trying to lift a cart full of radishes.

He watched how the creature struggled but was able to lift the box and place it in the back of the carriage. He watched as a heavy bead of sweat slipped down the Omega's feminine face, proof of him doing a job ' _unfitting_ ' for him... And watched as the Omega wiped that bead of sweat away with complete casualty.

That is the day Adam Revere _snapped_.

To him he had began to think back to that homeless Alpha; that poor being could have lifted that box of radishes without breaking a sweat and would have done it ten times that speed of the Omega. The Omega probably had even more heavy boxes to carry and the poor time he took lifting just one box into the carriage, the more time a starving child would have to wait to eat his or her next meal!

It was _ridiculous_!

It had all drawn Adam to the fact that without a doubt, any Alpha- be it man or woman- is more stronger, quicker, and more intelligent than any Omega and Beta, therefore, the superior race.

So, he began his work in _fixing_ society and it all had to start with humiliation of course.

Though these parts of the legacy are accurate, there are were many different ways to tell the next events- specifically about how the ABOA began but there is in fact, one way that is mostly believed. Rumor has it that Adam Revere went around harassing both Omega and Betas and dragging them on leashes to local bars where (drunk) Alphas would watch with satisfactory and would sometimes even have their way with most of the Omegas. The Betas would only be their slaves of labor for the night since a Beta could not sexually please an Alpha like an Omega could.

Beta and Alpha biology just could never clash as something to be considered as pleasurable.

Anyways, so Adam- despite his cruel ways- was able to grab the King's (who was also an Alpha) attention, as if Revere was speaking the gospel of all Alphas. The more dirtier rumors say that Revere even raped an Omega right in front of the King to prove his point while he commanded a Beta around like a dog owner to aid him in his session.

Soon, a _revolution_ awakened.

All Omegas and Betas were fired from their jobs and the Omegas who were not mated to anyone had been assigned an rich or financial Alpha. A Beta who did not have a ' _Master'_ or _'Head Alpha_ ' to work for had been given to a - of course- rich Alpha and placed to work. But of course, there wouldn't be enough to go around and they couldn't just give such a valuable ' _thing_ ' like an Omega or Beta to a poor, slobby Alpha with nothing, so Adam Revere created the ABOA.

A fine idea for Alphas to gain and earn.

A way for him to grow greater himself in fortune.

With enough flattery given to the King, the auctioning became legal, under some conditions:

**_One_ : So this event didn't sound too much _crucial_ and would at least prevent little rebellion from light-hearted fools, a Beta or Omega could not be auctioned unless he or she was unmated, or remained in open area for grabs (a nice, politically polite way of saying ' _hunt the ones vulnerable_.')**

**_Two_ : Death Battles could work. If an Alpha sees something they want to sell, but it is being ' _occupied_ ' by someone else ( _Only if it is an Alpha_ ), challenging for the Omega or Beta is a reasonable to sort out the situation. Winner takes all.**

**_Three_ : An Omega or Beta can have a say so... _If_ they have a keeper (who can only be an Alpha). That is the only time the one wanting can issue a Death Challenge for the Omega or Beta.**

Those who refused to go by these rules or those who rebel against the situation, severe punishment will be served.

And then the Auction became more of a " _Civilized_ " way of " _Life_ ". Many of the remaining Betas and Omegas were thrown inside cages and collared up, stripped of their dignity and fashioned like common whores. Then they were sold to the highest bidder.

Those who were fortunate were able to escape this new order and go into hiding. A rather risky thing to do. But some would rather leave the face of this cruel world than throw away their dignity and give up their bodies. A century later, the Auction still stands, this time much bigger and better. Like a celebration or a birthday, only it happens about twice every four months.

The thick scent of Omegas and Betas who rested behind the red curtains of the stage, mixed oddly but enticingly with the awaiting Alphas ( _both men and women_ ). The Alphas were all dressed in superior clothing of overcoats and silk dresses, shiny black shoes and flowery bonnets, looking charming and determined to win this game of ' _Last_ _Alpha with A Spare Coin Standing_.' And whether they appreciated each other's company or not, each one greeted each other with respect due to their race status.

All Alphas must respect only Alphas, at least when greeting each other.Then things can go back to as much formal as wanted.

Some of the Alphas chatted together with formality and familiarity. Some of the conversations only lasted a moment or so before they went separate ways to find their reserved seats. Around a quarter of the day, when majority of the high class Alphas had arrived to the Auction, that is where the real competition began. Almost every set of eyes scanned the area with a wise glare; each set of eyes sorted out others into mental categories; _Opponents... Allies... Weak, Strong... easy game... hard gain... potential Allies... capable enemies._

It was the only way _for_ one to win and to win with such skill and ease. Like separating oil and water all in the same cup.

When bidding, one needed a friend because too much enemies could call for future conflict- specifically speaking Death Battles. Yes, even the rich had to fight for what they wanted. Many of the Alphas are very stubborn and are spoiled so when they want something someone else has they will do anything to grasp at it. The best fighter, the best bidder... The best Alpha.

Speaking of which....

Suddenly, almost every Alpha went dead silent when a very well known carriage came through the opening with two very gorgeous white Stallions pulling it forward. The horses had small green and blue jewels on the front of their nose and brow bands and had white capes draped over their backs like flowing wings. The man guiding the horses from behind wore a green hood to cover his identity. The carriage was a lovely blue and white color with a green velvet top to drape a few inches off the roof and the windows had closed shutters on them, but hardly anyone needed to see to know who was inside. On the very back of the carriage, was a painted picture of two wings, one blue and one white, crossing over each other on a outline of a shield.

" _Damn it. Just when we thought he wouldn't show up_!" some Alpha bickered.

Then more murmurs began among the other Alphas.

" _Great, look who arrived-_ "

" _Always ready to take-_ "

" _Well, start emptying your children's inheritance boys!_ -"

The carriage came to a small stop and the reigner jumped gracefully from his spot and walked to the door before opening it up with a small, quick bow. Then, a man wearing the same cape hood over his head to cover his facial features stepped out the carriage. He was- by no doubt- short as an average Omega, but judging by the thick, strong, powerful scent radiating off of his body, his status read all Alpha. Plus, the way he held his broad shoulders could be another given sign.

Bidding the reigner a temporary farewell, the short Alpha walked forward. Just like when Moses parted the Red Sea, every Alpha in front of him stepped out of his way for him to cut through. The murmurs turned into very quiet whispers now that the well known Alpha was in hearing range. Some of the more braver Alphas hardly gave a damn if the short Alpha heard or not.

_"Looks like **Levi** showed up after all-"_

_"Mr. Bigshot came all high and mighty-"_

_"Hey, Alpha Shortcake! You gonna share this time?"_

_"Always have to ruin my fun-"_

As the harsh comments went around, the Alpha didn't even turn his head or tense up. Instead, he calmly reached up and pulled off the hood, revealing a young face of steel and silver stone eyes of no emotion whatsoever. The black undercut hair darkened his expression towards intimidation with a shadow casted over his silver eyes and with his thin lips pulled down in a heavy scowl. Majority of the Alphas turned their staring gazes away once they felt nervous and intimidated. Yet again, the braver Alphas glared the short Alpha know as - _Levi_ \- down.

Their burly figures towered over him but he couldn't look anymore like he could give a damn.

He just kept walking.

 _"I'm sorry, but why is everyone so on edge? Who is that Alpha?"_ some young man questioned.

_"You don't know, kid?! That's Captain Levi Ackerman. He is second man to the Commander of the Scouting Legion."_

_"Scouting Legion?"_

_"You idiot! The Scouting Legion is practically one of the most biggest and yet most secret estate on all the lands! They are so wealthy yet their head quarters are very guarded- not one soul that isn't a part of their damn organization can break fully through. I know a guy, who knows a guy who says that their estate is_ filled _with delicious Omegas and hardworking Beta Slaves that keep the grass green and crops growing_ all _throughout the entire year! One has to be an impossibly lucky son of a bitch to even catch a glimpse of the inside of their lands. Levi is just the messenger boy, I hear. He comes, gets the Omegas and Betas from the Auction, and takes them away to that glory hole Heaven. Selfish Bastard. Always getting the best bitches."_

_"Why doesn't anyone Death Battle him?"_

_"Hahahaha! Why don't you figure that one out yourself, champ?'_

_"Oh Heavens, no thank you!"_

_"Well, at least the Titans didn't show..."_

_"Titans?"_

_"You have shit load to learn boy, how did they let you in the front gates?"_  
...

After a good eight minutes past of arriving, nearly all the high-classed Alphas were settled in with their pockets emptied ready to see what their game was worth. Just then, a man- of coarse an Alpha- gracefully walked on the stage and stood tall and polite mannered by the podium. Over the hushed whispers he cleared his throat loudly and gained everyone's attention until all was silent. Then he spoke with a small grin.

"Good evening fellow Alphas who traveled from Wall Sina. Well at least most of you. Welcome to the _Annual Omega and Beta Auctioning!_ "  
  
Polite claps cheered on the announcement then stopped.

The man on stage continued:

"My name is _Nicholas Revere_. About a century ago, my great Grandfather _Adam Revere_ had given birth to this new world order and has passed the goblet of legacy and great honor down to me. With the help of our beloved King, we shall continue to make our race as Alphas superior and able to hold together the lands in which our children will grow to live long and prosperous! No more shall they be looked upon with the same status as Omegas and Betas. No, our Alpha children and our Alpha elders deserve so much greater than that. Omegas and Betas are none other than tools given to us by our Father to use to our advantage! Omegas are nothing but child makers. Betas are nothing but slaves. We Alphas are GODS!"

Cheers and hollers erupt in agreement and pride. Most of the Alphas make a standing ovation while those who are more formal stay seated and continue to clap. Then, Nicholas stepped down from the podium and strode to the left of the stage, holding a gloved hand out to the right with a small bow.

"And now our Auction shall begin. I give to you NUMBER 12! _Addison Mallane._ "

The curtains moved aside and a tall burly man walked out and in his arms, a young beautiful girl with stringy blonde hair and big blue eyes, trembled in fear. Small tracks of tears ran down her face as she was forced on her knees and ripped from her clothing, leaving her naked. She hardly put up a fight; like she had given up to her fate completely.

The crowd murmured in slight interest at the slight muscle in her form. Nicholas grinned disgustingly and stepped by the girl, pinching her jaw in between his forefinger and thumb.

"This nice trinket is a Beta. Coming from the South of Shiganshina, she's fifteen years old and has no family."

The poor Beta girl began to sob at his statement but no one seemed ti care any less.

"Now she may not look as much, but you see, her father- a strong Alpha, was a farmer. Working must be in her genes, eh? I bet she can work harder than a horse."

Small whispers of agreement.... Roughly releasing her, he stood tall once more and held a hand up.

"Bidding starts at forty falcs."

* * *

_(Change of POV)_

Behind the curtains and muffled by the sound of loud bidders, a young boy with a mop of brown hair and big teel colored eyes laid curled in a small ball inside a steel cage that was not big enough to stand in. Only to sit. What he wore were rags and his feet ached from being cold. He had been crying all night, certain that he would forever remain haunted of what he had witnessed yesterday. What blood had been shed mercilessly.

Whom he had lost....

 _Eren Jaeger_  knew, for the first time in all his life, that he was completely alone and doomed; there is no longer absolute hope for a sixteen year old _Omega_ like him. He would rather spend the rest of his days cramped and starved inside this cage than forevermore be some kind of slave. He is not familiar with Alpha ways or their intentions- at least not these Alphas, despite that his father had been a good strong Alpha, and so far ever since being taken away from home... the intentions he has been treated with so far were vigor and perverted.

Right now, he would rather die along with his family.

Hearing those intrigued, scary Alphas outside the curtains bidding their asses off made his head throb and made him feel nauseated. The smell wasn't helping his problem at all either. _Damn bastards!_ They had forced him to drink some nasty ass fluids that seemed to have enhance his scent so badly, that the strong smell of apples and sugar suffocated him and gave him a serious headache.

' _Wanna die wanna die wanna die_ ' his mind chanted.

**_"And now, our final object is very brand new, why we had just got him last night."_ **

Eren froze.

New... Last night... Object... Him... 

Hebegan to trembled and curl into himself even tighter. _No.... Nonono,_ it _can't_  be him! Please, let it not be him. He didn't want to go to some asshole! He didn't want to belong to someone who'd hurt him! 

"Momma... Papa," he whimpered.

He wanted to hear his mother's sweet Omega voice and his father's loving Alpha laugh. He wanted to feel his mother's caressing hand running through his hair and hear her voice singing a small tune. He wanted to hear his father's gravely voice talk to him about the many doctor remedies and ideas he had growing in his intelligent mind as they worked together plowing their small field. He wanted to go home.

**_"Number 74, please..."_ **

Eren began to cry once more when he felt the presence of an Alpha near towards him; the smell of burning wood filled his nostrils. A dark shadow came over his body as the footsteps came to a stop right at his back.

"No... Nononono- _please_ ," he whispered hoarsely.

The loud squeak of his cage being opened caused him to nearly yelp in fear. Then, a large hand grip him by his uncovered arm and yanked him out. Eren began to scream and thrash in the man's hold. " _NO! St-Stop! Let go of me, you heartless bastard!_ " he screamed. The man only chuckled and pulled him more firmly in his grasp without a hassle.

"Heheh, yeah they are gonna love you. The most feisty one we had in two years."

Eren clawed at the man's hand and arm, trying to grab an advantage but he was like a fucking wall of stone. And so forth, he dragged Eren as if the teen was nothing more than an empty bag. The light coming from the gape in the curtains looked sinister and engulfed Eren as he was brought to the other side of the curtain. Due to the darkness, it took a moment to adjust his blurry vision. There was hardly a sun to warm uo his bare feet- just a chilly breeze. He blinked several times...

Then, he was witnessed to the crowd of Alphas, all staring intently on him. And that thick, mixed smell like no other hit him... Immediately his throat ran dry and his chest ceased a breath, holding it in ever so stubbornly.

The heavy thick smell closed in all around him like a pillow being smothered upon his face. Never, has he been witnessed to such. What kind of smell was this? It made his body respond funny in a strange way and his eyes dialate. His stomach twisted and his ass tingled; shocked by himself, Eren somehow forced his body to ease itself.

He's never been surrounded by more than one Alpha. All he ever knew was his father's smell. He was never prepared for this, his mom or dad never gave him the heads up if he was ever in a related situation like the one his is in now. They never taught him how to act or how to breathe when all he smells is more than one goddamn Alpha who is not his father- a familiar scent.

A missing scent.

Eren Jaeger was only just an isolated Omega his entire life...

( _Levi's POV_ )

Levi sat in his regular seat with his head rested on his fist, legs crossed, and a bored expression on his steel face. He had only bought two Betas this time which should be good enough for now. He really just wanted to get back to Trost as soon as possible and get back to doing his work. At least today was not as bad as it usual was, despite this Auction bullshit. The _Titans_ \- The Scout Legions competitor, did not show at all today which is a pretty _big_ deal. They are usually hear to try and buy the whole shit joint and destroy anyone who stood in their path.

But they weren't here.

All of the more reasons to be suspicious.

Levi huffed as he watched the Alphas throw against each other like ravening wolves fighting for piece of meat. All high and mighty yet they are nothing but self indulging cowards wanting to swing the brass balls between their legs every chance they receive. Sometimes he wondered, what the _fuck_ Adam Revere had been drinking before going out on that stroll?

Whatever it was, Levi needs at least three to six glasses of it before his head blows a gasket and he ends up slaughtering every demanding Alpha inside these gates.

Especially Nicholas Revere. Just end the Revere generation- _snap!-_  like that.

That prided speech he had given at the beginning, about Alphas being _GODS_ when they acted no more than ungrateful, spoiled brats that need discipline for once in their lives.

 _Gods_ , yeah right.

Anyone in their right state of mind can say that the Alphas of today are none other than a corrupted form of dickwads. He himself being an Alpha is even embarrassed to uphold the status. Levi had been raised with a firm hand that all things created under whatever God or sorcerer or star or creature, are all the same thing just in different form and biology. As long as you got a head on your shoulders and not in your ass or as long as you talk with a tongue and not with your stomach, you are human. Why the Hell is it so hard for anyone to see that? It is worth believing in right?

Levi sighed, watching those poor Omegas and Betas being auctioned away. Not one Alpha besides him bats an eye or pours a drop of sympathy or even tries to empathise. Even as the poor Betas and Omegas pour their hearts out through tears. So young and have to be subjected to this. If only it were possible to buy out the whole Auction, Levi would make sure the Scouting Legion would.

"And now, our final object is very brand new, why we had just got him last night! Number 74, please?"

Levi watched with full eyes as the retriever Alpha disappeared behind the curtains. The crowd of Alphas were drawn to the edges of their seats by the attractive words " _Object_ " and " _Brand new._ " He was not very interested.

Levi, like always, did not come here for a mate or sex toy or slave. He simply came here to help those he could in captivity. But still, this God forbidden auction was almost over so what the hell, he should just use this to kill boredom. There was silence, so Levi could hear the faintest sounds of struggle.... Wait...

 _Struggle_.

He hasn't seen someone about to get sold do any struggle in a long time besides helpllessly tug and cry. This outta be good. Curiously, Levi sat a bit straighter. Then ... Faintly... He heard it.. It was that one fighting strong voice that made him stiffen with sudden interest.

" _Let go.... Bastard!_...."

Murmurs- some of curiosity and some of bewilderment went about in the crowd as they chatted amongst each other. If Levi had anyone he could call an ally in this place, he would have been doing the same. But instead, he could only asked himself his curious questions. Even _he_ was full of wonderment by the being who had steel balls. Who was this that had so much fight in him ( _because it definitely was a male, just a young lad_ )?

Does the kid have a death wish? Talking to a snotty Alpha with such vigor.

Was this kid _stupid_? They were not simply just going to ' _Let him go_ ' just because he had some attitude and spunk.

The curtains moved open and the Retriever returned with a boy- a teenage male-...

And the _thick_ , most _lovely_ smell of apples and sugar hit Levi right in his face, causing the young Alpha to lose his composure and nearly fall right the hell out of his seat. " _Sweet Sina_ ," he choked out.

Simultaneously, words and thoughts and emotions raced throughout his mind and instincts- his instincts _roared_.

 **Omega.... Apples... Mint.... Smells so good**....

And the one signal that, for the first time, scared the shit out of Levi Ackerman: 

... **_Mine_**.

The boy being dragged upon the stage was dressed in rags that barely held onto his skinny, slender, Omega-like frame. His perfect tan skin glistened in sweat and anxiety and some other glitter shit the AOBA workers use to do something for extra attraction.

Whatever the hell it was, it sure was working at twisting Levi's rare interest. But if he had to say, one of the many things that made the Omega stand out, and it was probably one of the main attributes to peak Levi's interest, would have to be those big, dark lined eyes that were every shade of jade. Levi had no doubt that they would look even prettier iff they were full of happiness, bliss... and not _terror_ , _hopelessness_ , and _tears_.

 **Oh nonono!,** his inner Alpha whined, **those damn tears of sadness are ruining those eyes! Those sobs coming Omega don't fit his beautiful standards!**

Levi growled and held his head down in an attempt to ignore his raging, stubborn, closet Alpha.

"Ooooh, we have a feisty one here, ladies and gentlemen! I give you number 74. _Eren Jaeger_!" Nicholas chuckled.

The crowd of Alphas nodded in agreement and almost every set of eyes darkened into a faint red as they licked their lips, wanting the poor beautiful Omega on the stage.

_( Eren's POV)_

" _Stop! Let me go you damn prick!_!!" Eren screamed, thrashing as he was forced on his knees and into an awkward pose with his head bowed an awkward angle.

The Retriever only chuckled and began to pull at his clothes, yanking off his shirt with a loud tear. Desperate tears slipped rapidly down his cheeks and crystal clear salty drops fell onto the wooden stage, seeping in with the rest of tears once sheded before his. The Retriever then went for his pants and that when Eren took one last attempt to strike the heel of his foot into the nose of the burly man, who fell back with a roar after hearing a loud _crunch_. Every Alpha, even Nicholas gasped.

" _TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT_!" Eren spat.

_(Levi's Pov)_

Levi sat and watched in shock. Just full on, obliterated _shock_. Did... did the Omega... He would have laughed his ass off right there and given the dangerous Omega a _fucking cake,_ because he just made goddamn history, being the first Omega- hell _the first person_ to lay one on Nikki's dog.

And that kick!

It had such a confident and a perfect aim and had that full on strength to nearly break the man's face in. How magnificent! For some reason, Levi felt his Alpha pick itself up with pride in the Omega. _Eren_... _Eren Jaeger_... An Omega who, by the looks of it, takes no shit and will not go down without using every inch of fight he has. Levi smirked.

Oh yeah, _so_ getting this one for the team.

_( Eren's Pov)_

The Retriever growled, using one hand to nurse his gushing nose and pounced on the Omega. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!' he roared, spitting blood to the side. Eren struggled some more, until he felt another hand, cold and clammy, grasp his wrist and something thick and hard clasp around it. His attention was drawn to the large shackle holding his wrist to a short end heavy chain that was hooked to a loop in the floor.

"No, no, _no, NO- you fucking evil bastard_!" he roared at the grinning Nicholas. Nicholas laughed along with the other Alphas in the crowd and petted Eren's head. Eren tried clawing at him with his free hand, but distracted, the Retriever gripped it mid air and quickly captured it in another shackle, leaving him completely bound. Eren started to yank with all his might and hissed at the stinging feeling of the shackles biting at his skin on his wrists.

"A dangerous _beauty_ we have here! Wonderful to know that most Alphas will enjoy _breaking you in_ , pretty Omega."

_(Levi's POV)_

Levi watched with a burning hate as the Retriever removed the rest of the Omega ' _Eren's_ ' clothes. There went his pants with a rip and harsh tug, revealing to the crowd milky white, unmarked, smooth hairless legs and thighs, and a limp fair size cock, also hairless.

_(Eren's POV)_

Eren felt the sharp, cold breeze hit his body... And it all felt like needles to him. So, he closed in on himself best he could... and shrieked. " _STOP IT! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!_ " But all he received were sinister whistles and disgustingly amused laughter. No one listening. No one caring. He wanted his mom. He wanted his dad. " _MOMMA! PAPA!!! HELP!!!_ " he sobbed brokenly until his voice went hoarse.

_(Levi's POV)_

Levi watched... And he felt different this time... As Eren kneeled chained to the floor with such vulnerability held within those big jaded eyes, it struck something in the raven haired Alpha- something that he had never experienced before when witnessing the Auction. His Alpha _roared_ in complete _rage_. _Anger_. _Hate_. And this time, he didn't let his own stubbornness draw him from it.

**My Omega, My Omega, My Omega... Alphas everywhere- fucking Alphas everywhere want MY Omega... Omega being hurt.... Need to protect _MY OMEGA! NEED TO PROTECT HIM NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE AND PROTECT HIM!.... GONNA MAKE THESE ALPHAS PAY, GOING TO MAKE THESE COLD SONS OF WHORES PAY FOR HURTING MY OMEGA! MY MATE MY MATE MY MATE MATE MATE!_**

Levi held the medal armrests of his chair until he felt it begin to _bend_ and _crush_ under his grip. His jaw tensed and his silver eyes slowly reddened.

 ** _Minemineminemine_**!

"Now that we have this beauty under control, let us begin.... Eren Jaeger is age sixteen and has no family... anymore."

A choked sob from Eren but a sick grin from Nicholas.  
  
"Oooh, you Alphas may like this; he is a _H_ _idden Omega_. He has never been around more than one or two Alphas. So he has never been witnessed to his own pleasure. Not one other Alpha has touched his purity. Therefore he is all virgin and his body is probably very sensitive to touches. Which is probably why he is so feisty."

Eren shot his teary glare up at Nicholas, face very red with embarrassment, _"Have you no heart, you sick-_

"Let us start the bidding at eighty falcs."

Eren clenched his eyes shut at the sound of numerous Alphas leaping from their chairs and hollering out their bids. No shame in their voices whatsoever.

_"ONE HUNDRED! MY BITCH!-"_

_"I HAVE ONE TWENTY! HE'LL BREED MY PUPS!"_

_"ONE FIFTY OVER HERE, MY OMEGA CUNT!-"_

_"ONE FIFTY-FIVE! I WANT THAT OMEGA!"_

_"ONE-SIXTY! HE'S MY WHORE!"_

Eren could not help but wonder how the Hell can one have so much damn falcs when all his father had was merely ten falcs and his blood and sweat he had put forth into making sure Eren and his mother ate. But here are these bastards probably wiping their asses with silk. Higher, the amount being bid escalated and being a hidden Omega who had never heard of such amount of falcs his entire life, the first instinctive thought was ' _are they ever going to stop? Won't they run out? Is that the whole point of this?'_

But the worse thought of all he had concluded was: _'... Great. I'm going to be bought by a money-loving, douchebag Alpha. No doubt I'm being bought, my fate is already sealed. There is no kinder, saint in this crowd...'_

He whimpered, feeling completely helpless and sagged his body, giving up for now. It was no use. He was going to be sold to someone and no doubt it would be some prick. Yep, surely horrible things will happen to him. His shoulders went rigid and his breathing became a bit labor in panic. "Momma," he whispered in a very small, broken tone, "'M not ready for this... I know nothing about being an Omega.... Papa... I'm scared, Alpha. I don't understand this place or these people. Their intentions- their treatment is cruel and they act like mindless savages. You are the only Alpha I have ever known and you were so pure hearted. You've always been ready to protect me and Momma... These Alphas are not like you.  _Please_ come get me..." The tears kept cascading down his face as he awaited for their voice. When he received nothing of course, he still clenched his teeth to stop another scream, " _p-please._..."

"We are at- _my word_ \- _six hundred falcs_. Anyone wanna bid a higher price?"

_(Levi's POV)_

Levi squirmed in his seat, hands clutching at his cloak. Damn it. Just thirty seconds ago, he was so confident in buying this Omega but now where in the Hell has all that confidence had gone? Maybe it was because he was scared of his own instincts. Christ, there on that stage is his potential mate, stripped of his dignity and being sold off like a cow and he is right here sissing out...

His Alpha side threatened to kick his ass if he didn't stand and bid, but his more moral side scolded him. He was supposed to be here to save Omegas and Betas, not find a mate. And for some reason, Levi felt wrong wanting to sleep and mate with this naked, beautiful Omega...

But he felt so right wanting to take this Omega away from this place and keep him safe from all the dirty bastards of the world. To make him his mate, for Levi to _love_ , shower with kisses and to use for practicing his affection skills that are almost non-existant. He wanted this Omega to be the mother of his future pups- hell, he is already thinking about the _baby names._...

"Going once?..."

This is going against his strict morals about these damn auctions! He is supposed to despise the whole shit thing of buying Omegas for pleasure!

"Going twice?..."

But... Was wanting to mate with the Omega- _Eren_ \- and stay Loyal to him, count as following the rituals of the Auction?... Hmmm.... Levi's face scrunched in thought. Maybe if he _gives_ the Omega a choice to decide what he wants! Maybe Levi can prove to Eren that he is not like any other Alpha! Yes, then Eren will want to mate with him and it will not go against Levi's morals!

"Last chance...?"

Levi sucked in a breath. Here goes nothing...

_(Eren's POV)_

Eren bit on his cheek until it bled as he awaited for the gable to drop down on his head, sealing his fate. ' _Suck it up Jaeger. Remember what Marco and Bertolt told you. You Can't show anymore weakness... Remember, thousands of Omegas and Betas probably went through this before you, so just suck. It. Up.... You have to be strong'..._

Just as the last Nicholas lifted his hand down to declare ' _Sold_ ', a thundering voice of a man echoed throughout the silent crowd, declaring:

_(Levi's POV)_

Levi- with great agility and speed- leaped directly _on_ his chair and lifted his arm into the air, roaring out, **_"I BID ONE THOUSAND AND FIFTY FALCS ON EREN JAEGER!"_**

_(Eren's POV)_

Everybody gasped and Eren followed their turning and burning gazes to a man standing at the near back. Despite the distance, Eren could fortunately see the head of raven hair and pale skin. And he seemed shorter than the other standing Alphas. In any other given moment, Eren would have felt amused that the guy had to literally stand on his chair. But just the way he stood, with such confidence and stance, arm high over his head in a very straight angle and chin up, the Omega could tell that this guy meant real business.

But dear _God_ , did this guy seriously just say-

_(Levi's POV)_

"One thousand falcs?!" Nicholas gaped astonished.

Levi felt everyone's eyes and majority of the Alphas' glares looking up at him. He was immune and so downright numb to their roaring thoughts and verbal comments that ever so calmly, he dropped his hand and scowled at Nicholas.

"Correction. I said ' _One thousand **and** fifty falcs_ ' Mr. Revere," he exclaimed bluntly but loud enough for Nicholas to hear.

Nicholas' mouth dropped wider as if it would soon hit the floor and it opened and closed in a silent stutter. "B-But uh, One thousand a-and fifty falcs, sir Ackerman? That is um... Quite the bid you have there. The biggest bid you've made by far-"

Levi glared, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, " _And_? So what- I will not repeat myself again so do not make me, Mr. Revere..." he eyes pooled into a deep crimson color, showing dominance and showing it through his pheromones.

_(Eren's POV)_

Eren's throat was dry and his body refused to move. He was completely, utterly still. He had ceased to breathe. This Mr. Ackerman guy... He made himself look like and sound like a fucking _god_ \- like nothing compared to these other Alphas. The Nicholas guy seemed also very nervous talking to Mr. Ackerman, Jesus Christ, Eren can swear he sees the man's eyes turning color.... Holy shit, is he an _Alpha god_...

Is that like, a million times the asshole douchebag?

Suddenly, a faint smell seeped under Eren's nose and his chest stuttered in a shaky inhale. His pupils nearly dilated by the faint smell of... _Cedar... Pine... Leather... And cleanliness_...

It smelt powerful and surprisingly... _Safe_. Could it be coming from the short Alpha? Eren was not sure, he can't trust himself due to the fact that he was a 'Hidden Omega' and had never been in a situation where he had to rely on his instincts. He had hoped all his life that he would never have to.

Nicholas blinked several times before his cheery grin was plastered on his face once more and raised his gloved hand high. "Okay, one thousand and fifty falcs going on once...."

Silence. Eren was sure anyone could hear his rapid heart beat trying to budge its way out of his chest.

_(Levi's POV)_

Nicholas could not have counted down any fucking slower, Levi thought impatiently to himself. He resisted the urge to count the rest of the way down for him and as soon as possible. So instead, he crossed his arms and tapped his finger on his bicep.

"Going twice...."

_(Eren's POV)_

Eren gulped... Here it goes nothing...

_(Levi's POV)_

Levi inhaled.... Here goes.... _Everything_...

_(No one's POV)_

" **SOLD**!'

* * *

_(Levi's POV)_

Once the Auction had ended and after few rude comments from the other Alphas about Levi jumping in at the last minute and stealing what was his or her's, the short Alpha immediately headed behind the curtains of the stage to retrieve his bought Betas... And his Omega.

The two Betas names were _Marco Bodt_  and _Bertolt Hoover_. Both were taller than Levi (Bertolt was _towering_ over Levi), which seemed to surprise them, but still they did not have the courage to utter a word to their new _'Alpha_.' Both had black hair, only Bertolt's was a bit more longer. Marco's eyes were a kind brown color while Bertolt's were a dark green. Both seemed to be in good shape but we're dirty and a bit beaten up.

Levi mentally sighed. That must be taken care of as soon as possible. As he stepped near the Betas, Marco instantly shuffled closer behind Bertolt; a burning fear lingered in his eyes. Levi stopped in his tracks and held his hands calmly in front of him. He needed these Betas to trust him at least just a bit. "It's alright, Marco. Bertolt. I am no one you need to fear-" 

"You think we're just going to trust some Alpha who  _bought_ us?" Bertolt exclaimed defensively.

Levi was quite shocked by the Beta's steel balls, but at the same time understanding. He softened his natural scowl into a kinder gaze. "Listen, I understand. You both have been through a lot. But not to sound harsh or sadistic, you both have to come with me anyways, so let's have less struggle."

Marco whimpered and held onto Bertolt's shoulders while the glare in the taller Beta's eyes hardened to it's max. Levi mentally slapped himself. "Oh gods. Look, I'm not an Alpha that would whip you or harm you if that is what you are surely assuming."

"But you are an Alpha!"

"I'm not _that_ kind of Alpha. And I am not the only one."

"No shit."

"... Look, I'm not going to do any harm towards you or your friend, Bertolt. I wish I could explain why, but if I did then it would cause a riot in this shit hole. Many-  _many_ Alphas would go practically insane if they heard my reasons, and my possession of you may be revoked."

"... Bert," Marco spoke up in a small voice, biting at his bottom lip, "I-I think he's being honest with us."

Bertolt glanced down at the smaller Beta and switched gazes from him to Levi, still burning with that passionate anger and uncertainty. A few seconds later of silent thought, his shoulders sagged and he stepped forward with Marco towards Levi. It was then, Levi noticed both were still naked. No problem. Quickly, he reached into the satchel he kept under his cloak and pulled out two blankets, giving it to them. Both looked shocked. 

"Like I said," Levi muttered, "not like other Alphas. I'm giving you two a chance to gain back some dignity lost on that damned stage. Here..."

Once covered, Levi led both of them to the Omega section. Every cage he saw that held a crying or screaming boy or girl, Levi growled deeply in sorrowful anger and had to force himself to look away. He just wished he could save them all from the cruel world and hid them away at Trost. "Damn sorry excuses for Alphas," he grumbled lowly. Bertolt and Marco were confused. He could smell their confusion.

"You seem like you find this part unsettling, Alpha," Marco exclaimed softly.

Levi huffed, "Just this part? No I find the whole damn system revolting. Nothing but greedy, starving, dumbfucks run this goddamn Auctioning crap."

"Then why buy Betas and Omegas yourself?" Bertolt asked none to gentle.

Levi side glanced at him with a half glare. "I told you, not here. I will explain everything to you both and Eren once we leave."

Marco perked up at the name. "Eren?!" His once discomforting frown dissolved into a more genuine smile, showing his bunny teeth. "You bought Eren!?"

Levi raised an eyebrow at him, turning towards the shorter Beta. "Yes? Do you know him?"

Marco realized his sudden outburst and blushed but nodded. "Yeah, he was mine and Bert's cage neighbor."

"Cage neighbor?"

"When they brought Eren in, he was too loud and they were afraid his pheromones would drive the other Omegas crazy as well. So they moved him with the Betas so our scent could calm him down. They put him between our cages and we talked, but were."

Levi leaned closer, fully interested. He wanted to know everything about the Omega even if was just piece after piece. "How was he?" he asked truly concerned. Marco's face turned to a grimace and he looked away to the side. " _Terrible_. He was near broken- probably is... I... Think something bad happened to his Alpha. He smelled a little bit like an Alpha who has been with him for a long while. But not like the poachers so probably it was his familiar Alpha."

Levi's gaze saddened a bit. It kinda hurt to know that Eren had someone before him and his inner Alpha hoped that the relationship between the Omega and his familiar Alpha had been nothing more than family or friendship. His inner Alpha prayed that the Omega wasn't marked... **Mating marks are extremely hard to get rid of-**

Levi mentally growled and shook his primal thoughts from his mind, reminding himself that he was letting the Eren decide if he wanted to mate with him.

"Oh... Well, hopefully he isn't too hurt emotionally that it prevents him from smiling at least," he said, trying to try out his rusty skills to bringing the spirits up. It must have worked because Marco and even Bertolt smiled small. "Yeah, let's hope," Bertolt said.

So they searched until they came by cage number, _74_. Eren wasn't inside, but instead, he was kneeling in a submission pose outside the cage with his head bowed and hands on both naked thighs. Levi and his two Betas stopped a foot away, Levi extending an arm to the side in a silent order to the Betas. They nodded and stood still, trusting that the Alpha would not hurt the younger.

Levi walked more closer to the Omega. At the sound of his boots hitting the ground in steps, Eren visibly flinched and coward away closer to the cage, wrapping his arm around his trembling form.

"P-p-please. I-I... I-Im not ready, Alpha... I-I... I-I'm not a g-good Omega- I can't..."

Levi sighed and crouched down directly in front of Eren. He could hear both Bertolt  and Marco gasp behind him and he knew why.... He is an Alpha, getting at the same submission level of a being with very low status. It is practically looked upon as a _sin_ to the Alpha community. But Levi could care less because this is not the first time he's done it and it would never be the last. Call him the _chief_ of the Alpha Sinners.

Levi resisted the urge to pull the Omega close and hold him but instead saw his shaking form. And he realized how fucking cold it was today. "Fucking heartless bastards," he huffed. Eren shot those big jade colored eyes up at Levi in surprise and confusion. Levi chuckled. "Yes, I heard you fighting back there. Very honored to have witnessed you kicking Nicholas' guard dog on his ass. You have earned a special spot in my memories, pup."

A very seeable blush ran across Eren's cheeks and over his adorable nose that Levi had trouble to not nip at. Levi unclapsed his cloak (his sudden Swift movement causing Eren to flinch) and held it in front of him for a moment, showing it to Eren.

"You cold, ma- Eren?" he asked.

He never really gave the Omega the chance to answer him because Jesus Christ his Alpha side was bitching at him to provide warmth for his ma- Eren... Swiftly, he threw the green soft cloth over Eren's bare shoulders and tucked it securely around the shocked, beautiful Omega. Still, Eren grasped his shaky hands on the edges and hugged it closer to his body. Instinctively and thoughtless, he craned his neck and inhaled the scent of the cloak. Levi's Alpha puffed it's chest out in pride for seeing that he had reached the Omega's needs. "Come on, Brat," he said gently, gently wrapping an arm around Eren's shoulders, "we've been in this Hell hole long enough."

_(Eren's POV)_

Eren's heart raced a thousand miles per second when the scent of the cloak enveloped his senses. It's just like the scent of the Alpha he had been witnessed to during the Auction. Pine... Cedar... Leather... Cleanliness... And safety. Just more safeness and less of the powerful though the scent was immensely strong. So this is the Alpha that bought him. An Alpha with raven hair and the most gorgeous silver eyes.... His Omega whined in unfamiliar pleasure that Eren couldn't understand to cooperate with. This Alpha was handsome....

God, he must have went to Heaven. Sure, he was unfamiliar with being a trained Omega, but just by seeing Levi get to the ground with him seemed wrong- like... Alpha religious wrong. And when he sacrificed his warmth just so Eren could be covered.... Also Alpha religious wrong....

"Come on, Brat. We've been in this Hell hole long enough."

Eren remained frozen in shock. This is so not what he was expecting. Where was the douchebag in this Alpha?

_(Levi's POV)_

 Levi was relieved to see Eren cooperating with a satisfactory amount of calmness towards him with physical contact. If he had a tail, it was wagging by now. His Omega was a bit tall though, but obviously less meaty and more slender. The short Alpha had to stop himself from keeping his arm above the waist. Something a good mother would teach her child about innocent touches. Levi just desired to bury his nose in Eren's neck and scent mark him right here on these damn grounds. But no, he will not do anything that Eren didn't want.

"Eren!" Marco cheered, skipping towards the Omega. Eren's eyes widened and a soft smile spread across his beautiful plush lips. It was then, Levi realized he was mesmerized for life.

"M- _Marco_?" The Omega pulled from Levi's touch to embrace the tall Beta as if he had known him forever. Bertolt joined in the hug as well, leaving just Levi in an awkward stand alone. Now his non-existant tail drooped along with his non-existant ears by the loss of Eren's body from his arms.

 _'You're getting very sentimental, very damn fast, Ackerman_ ,' Levi scolded his Alpha side. So as patient and restrained as he could, he waited until all three friends were done with their hug fest before he spoke, specifically to Eren.

"Eren. Eren Jeager."

Eren's smile dispersed almost instantly and once again he crawled back into his walls. Big jade eyes looked to Levi in a sudden nervousness. "Y-Yes, Alpha?"

Levi rolled his eyes, trying to regain his usual _'Captain Composure'_ (As Hansi would call it) "Oh for Heaven's sake, don't call me that. I find the title embarrassing. Just call me Levi or _'Corporal'_. Understood?"

_Very well put out, Levi._

Eren swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yes Alp- I mean Corporal, sir."

Levi grinned. Adorable Omega. "Alright then, come now. We all need to get back to base before the night sets in. Lots of robbers and thieves you know. Come on, make sure you are all covered up boys. And please... stay close to me." He led his Betas and Omega out the curtain where much lesser Alphas than before remained. Those Alphas that had bought their earned, left sooner than Levi this time, he supposed. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that Eren, who stood between Bertolt and Marco, moved more closer to Levi's back. The short Alpha tensed up and had to bite down on his tongue to stop a growl from escaping. It wasn't because he was irritated by Eren's clingyness- he quite liked it very much- he was just upset that he could not cling back.

"Corporal, where are the other Alphas? When I was being displayed, there were many more," the Omega teen's soft voice whispered curiously near Levi's ear.

 _'Don't be aroused, don't be aroused, don't you fucking dare be aroused_!' Levi mentally screamed at his purring Alpha side. "Well- _ahem_!" Levi had to clear his throat which was cracking under the pressure to controlling his hormones "well, you see Eren, you are a Hidden Omega, is that correct?"

He felt Eren nodding close against his backside.

"Okay. This is the AOBA. Annual Omega and Beta Auction. Only it happens just twice every four months since they are running low on people to sell. Alphas come to buy the Betas and Omegas that are sent here- not by choice."

"Like you?"

"... Yes. Like me.... But my reasons of buying differ from the other Alphas."

"Oh. What are those reasons?"

"Marco and Bartolt asked the same question, and my answer remains; I will tell you once we are safe."

"Why?"

"Later, Brat."

Levi felt the falling sun shine brighter. No, was that a _giggle_ he just heard?! Score!

"Okay, Corporal. But why are there few now?"

They were nearing the Carriage by now. "Because, either the Alphas got nothing and went home to throw a temper tantrum, or those that bought what they wanted left quickly to avoid any conflict."

"Conflict?" This time, Bertolt asked, "What kind of conflict?"

Just as Levi was about to reply, a deep angered voice called out from behind the four.

" _HEY YOU ALPHA PRICK, LEVI!_ "

 Levi made a irritated grumble in his throat and turned around to face the Alpha that had called him a ' _Alpha Prick,'_ making sure his Omega and Betas were moved directly behind him. It did not take much effort because they already were sharing the same thoughts; Bertolt, being the tallest and broadest, stood in front of Eren and Marco as Marco held the Omega close to his side.

Levi smiled to himself. Well, slowly but surely he was gaining some trust. He's gonna need it. "Yes?" he spoke up to the watching crowd, ' _Corporal Scowl'_ plastered back on his once sincere face.

The man who seemed to have been starting a fuss, marched to the front of the crowd. He was about a foot taller (perhaps as tall as Irvin) and more bulky, with peppered hair and black eyes. He wore a nice white shirt with black slacks. He must have taken off his jacket before coming over to confront Levi because by the look of his raging glare and clenched fists, Levi was positive the guy did not just wish to chat over tea with him.

"My name is _Rod Bixion,_ but please, call me  _Bixion_ ," he snarked with an impolite smirk "You got what should have belonged to me, you grade A-dick and I want it this time whether I have to kill you for it of not." the man declared. The remaining crowd of Alphas gasped along with Eren and Marco.

" _Looks like this guy is new?_ " some smart Alpha in the crowd coughed out obnoxiously.

Levi's inner Alpha pounced in sudden excitement. Not only has his inner Alpha not been challenged for a single thing in a long while, but he also had an Omega that his Alpha side wanted to please in courting. Now the Omega will see how capable he is in protecting him.

"Oh really. Well since you introduced yourself so kindly, my name is _Levi Ackerman._ But you can call me  _Levi_ _Ackerman_.... Mind being a bit more specific when you claim that I have taken something of yours?" he asked bluntly.

Bixion pointed behind Levi. "The Omega bitch. You took it from me and I want it back. _Now_."

Levi glanced behind him to see Marco now nearly trying to make the now frightened Eren part of his side. Bertolt also joined in, bringing both Omega and Beta close to his back. If Levi wasn't a known badass, he would have felt intimated because well... Bertolt is a fucking _giant wall_. He's seen few Betas taking  the stance of an Alpha before, but Bertolt played the part well- why Bertolt even wore the glare right; his lips were pulled back to show his teeth and his eyes narrowed in slits. Looks like those six hundred and eighty falcs were worth it.

Levi smirked and turned back to the Alpha- _Bixion_. A burning ember of hate fanned itself inside Levi. This bastard is going to pay for scaring his Omega. " _Yours_ , you say?" He huffed and moved forward. "He has a name you know? He's not an _it_ , you fucking mongrel. And it is not very attractive when an wealthy Alpha such as yourself throws a temper tantrum because he simply could not get what he wanted."  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Bixion snarled.

Levi tilted his head, amusement growing. "You should know, clueless Alpha. Everyone knows pretty damn well." A sigh, "but if this how your fate must resume itself...."

His Alpha inside stretched it's limbs and licked its canines. ' **Yes, let's make this one our _chew toy_** _,_ ' it growled. Levi couldn't agree more. Slowly, his eyes bled a crimson color, leaving only the iris silver. His canines seeped out from his gums and prodded out his upper lip. Levi grinned demonically, showing his set of teeth, some sharp and some normal.

"I guess I can show you."

Bixion took it as an invitation (and it _100_ % was an invitation) and took his own Alpha form.

" _Oh dear God, here we go,_ " someone in the crowd called, " _we got ourselves a Death Battle!"_

" _Maybe we should warn the poor bastard?"_ one of the Alpha ladies whispered.

" _Nah, it's best that he learns_."

" _Before or after he dies_?"

"... _Both_."

_(Eren's POV)_

Eren watched in both awe and fear.

What in Hell was his Alpha doing?

What was a Death Battle?... And why did it sound like it would lead to... _death_? He's not so much familiar in the Alpha ways and his father was hardworking and the gentle kind, but ever since he got here, Eren started to grow a hatred and fear for every Alpha he saw. Because they mostly were all the same type of person.

But Levi is different.

Levi was just like father, _Grisha_ ; he didn't come off as too harsh or the Alpha douchebag Eren expected him to be. In fact... Eren was happy to be bought by Levi. It was a blessing, and here is Levi defending him!

Eren felt something flutter inside him that he could not possibly control. It was like one of those feelings when he received a pat on the shoulder by his father for not burning the bread or a kiss on the cheek by his mother when he took care of everything when she was hurt or tired. But the flutter inside of him right bkw caused another heat to rise to face, burning his cheeks.

An unfamiliar voice cried out inside of him ' **Good Alpha! Good Alpha! Good Alpha!** '. Eren was shocked by it. He remembers his mother telling him something about Omega thoughts three months ago when his first heat had hit and he embarrassingly tried to jump on his father. She mentioned that it was something uncontrollable and that he should try to control it. It was his ' _Inner Omega_ ' talking to him, and it can be manipulated or tricked or persuaded very easily. It can also be unconsciously controlled by an Alpha. She didn't get too much into how but Eren felt that it wasn't too important right?

"Show me? Ha! And you think short top like you can scare me?!" Bixion spat.

Eren gulped, taking in what the taller Alpha was getting at. Levi _was_ short. And less bulky than the offender.... No need to come off as doubtful and judging, but Levi did have a disadvantage... A pretty damn _big_ one.

"Oh no, Levi.... _Bert do something!_ " Eren hissed, reaching to grab the taller Beta's sleeve. Bertolt looked helplessly down at Eren. "What do you want _me_ to do?! I can't interfere. They're about to battle."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Marco looked at the younger in shock. "You don't know?"

"I have been only around one Alpha my entire life and that was my father. And all the time I have been with him, I've never heard of such. I'm not exactly familiar with the ways of an Alpha."

"Because you were raised as an Omega?"

Eren chewed at his lip, "N-No. It's because I..."

A mixed combination of snarls and growls brought Eren's eyes back to Levi and the other Alpha. Both were now nearly chest to chest, staring each other down... Or for Levi, he was staring up. But the way he held his chin high made him seem taller.... And if looks could kill, Eren is positive Levi's can _slaughter_.

"Oh dear God. What's gonna happen?"

Bertolt sighed, clutching at the back of his neck. Even his and Marco's eyes were glued onto the two Alphas. "They're going to fight to the death..."

Eren gasped. " _Death_? So what is going to happen next when one of them dies?!"

"... Winner takes all."

"What?"

"If that Rod Bixion guy wins... He gets to keep you and most likely us as well. Or he'll just throw us back to the Auction for spare cash."

Tears began to brim Eren's eyes. "N... No. I... I can't lose you guys and I can't go with that _douchebag_!" Marco hushed him and pulled Eren close, allowing the Omega to calm himself by taking heavy whiffs of his Beta scent. "Shh, shh, shh. It's going to be fine.... You're going to be fine..."

 **_(_** _Levi's POV)_

Every inner muscle inside Levi tensed and every vessel widened as boiling blood coursed through it. He was sure that his eyes were now bleeding with red rage and his canines pressed out until they could stick out no longer. His nails shifted until they struck out into sharp pointed claws. In an amount of moments, Levi was mostly taken over by his inner Alpha. Glaring sharp daggers into Bixion's crimson orbs, Levi opened his mouth, letting a sharp but deep hiss come out.

Bixion did the same thing only his was more like an ugly growl.

"When I'm through with you, I'll fuck that pretty Omega over your corpse, Ackerman," Bixion snared out in his Alpha voice.

Levi felt a nerve twitch. His Alpha _roared_. _**'MY OMEGA, MY OMEGA, MY OMEGA!!! HE'S MINE, HE IS MINE!!!'**_

He glanced back for a second to see Eren buried in Marco's arms, trembling as if he were crying. Something in Levi snapped by the sight and encouraged him to... Do something. Like, it made his inner Alpha feel ten times- no a _million_ times stronger. _Invincible_. Something that made it seem that he had something to fight for. Something to protect till his dying breath... Turning back to Bixion, Levi growled an octave lower, " _You... will do no such to Eren-_ "

"How about I fuck him then make your Betas hold him down as I do so, eh?"

Levi saw red. " ** _ENOUGH_**!" Automatically, he felt his hand shoot forward and felt his knuckles smack against the man's adams apple. Bixion made a choked noise and he leaped back several feet with his hand cradling his neck as he sputtered and coughed. Levi clawed at the ground underneath him and waited. A devious glint mirrored in each red and silver orb.

It took a few moments for Bixion to recover and when he did, he glared at Levi (who ever so mockingly, held his hand forward and waved his fingers in a sit-up motion several times.) before roaring and darting forward.

_(Eren's POV)_

Eren forced himself to keep his eyes open. Bixion looked pissed and Levi looked.... _Amused_?! Especially when that big bulk of... raging human train... Is about to- _OH MAH GOD_!

Eren winced, clenching his eyes shut and waited to hear the many bones of the shorter Alpha crunch and his blood curdling scream that would surely haunt him for life....

....

Well, there was a scream... But it didn't belong to Levi. " _Sweet Sina_ ," he heard Marco breathe out. Eren opened his eyes again and looked behind him to see the unbelievable. There was Levi... Sitting _on_  the the shoulders of Bixion who was flat on his stomach, straddling the stocky man's head with his thighs and had his thumbs pressing roughly in the man's eye sockets.

_(Levi's POV)_

Despite the bigger man's rough struggles, he couldn't move his head from Levi's hold. He shrieked and kicked with no prevail. Levi chuckled, feeling his Alpha side preen. **Amateur. Best if he held still, but oh how I preferred that he struggle. I love a strangler.**

He leaned down to the screaming man's ear and spoke, voice so deep it sounded like a low danherous growl and his breath came out in hot puffs of Alpha rage. "Oh no, come on big guy, nobody has time for a crybaby, where has all the confidence gone?" he teased emotionlessly and pressed his thumbs harder into Bixion's eyes.

He felt a gush and heard a squishy noise next to Bixion's ear bending _shriek_. Levi took no mercy and pressed even harder.... "Let's take this like a man- no... An _Alpha_ , shall we?"

With one final press, his thumbs went directly inside the man's eyes and the blood and goop leaked out like a water spout. _Ugh, disgusting,_ Levi's reasonable side thought, but his Alpha wanted to bask in the gore.

Bixion released another howl of pain until he sounded near not human or Alpha. Like a cat being ripped to shreds just with much bigger vocal cords. Levi's inner Alpha absorbed the man's agonizing pain. Taking his thumbs out with a sucking noise to top it off, Levi gripped the man's head in both wet bloody hands and groped it straight up.... Ready to snap his neck.

_(Eren's POV)_

Eren stood frozen along with Bertolt and Marco as they witnessed the Alpha side of Levi. The Omega was taken by impact of the situation and it's outcome, seeing that technically, all this was for _him_. Something told him Levi was doing this vicious act... For _him_. A simple Omega not worth somebody dying. It ticked inside him, this opinion- this perspective of his own.

Oh shit, Levi is going to _kill_ the guy, just like Bertolt explained. He has risked his safety and is now going to kill a guy. For _him_... How... How...

 _How selfish and self sacrificing_! 

Sure the Bixion dick said the wrong things and threatened to kill Levi if he didn't have Eren (yet again, just one simple Omega) but Eren would rather not the crazy son of bitch (Levi) get himself into a GLADIATOR BRAWL TO THE DEATH with some freggin tower of a guy.

What a hothead!

And Eren will never admit to anyone that seeing Levi all Alpha up and possessive didn't rile up his something inside of him because for some damn reason, he was feeling... Odd. Seeing that scary red take over those silver eyes and that once calm scowl deepen into something devious had him feeling off. He doesn't know this feeling but it feels familiar.

But for God's sake- Levi is _killing_ someone for him!?... Well, maybe it wasn't _just_ for him... 

Yeah...

Maybe he's doing it for Marco and Bertolt as well. Levi is being an Alpha protecting his prop... People. It makes sense, protecting his Omega and Betas. But still, Eren had mixed feelings about these kinds of solutions... Death Battles...

' _How inhumane,'_ he thought, ' _this is wrong! No one should die over me_.'

' **But Levi is protecting you- you said so yourself. You don't want to lose Bert or Marco or go with Bixion, '**  a very familiar voice exclaimed. Eren almost gasped in surprise. It was him talking, but it also wasn't exactly  _him_ speaking. So he argued with it.

' _Well it looks like the guy has suffered enough! He's learned his lesson!'_

Eden pulled himself away from Marco (dodging the shorter Beta's attempt to bring him back) and pushed past Bertolt. "Eren!" Bertolt cried "do not intervene!" He ignored him and stood feet away from where Levi and Bixion were at. The primal look on Levi's face shouldn't fit on the once sincere, kind complexion Eren was greeted with. It was like another side of the short Alpha that Eren both liked and _hated_.

  
' _It's wrong- Levi shouldn't do this!_ ' Eren mentally screamed.

' **My Alpha is protecting me! My Alpha is protecting me!'** his inner Omega screamed just a bit more louder.

' _Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!'_

' **He's protecting me! He's protecting me! Good Alpha! Good Alpha! Good Alpha!'**

' _LEVI STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!_ '

' **PROTECT ME ALPHA!.**..'

A river of water flooded across Eren's eyes as he watched Levi firmly twist Bixion's head to the left, taking a position that will end in fatality. Eren's Omega, _raging_ , _desperate_ voice now a soft and broken tone of a mere whisper, but still desperate...

' **Protecting me like Papa tried to..**.'

As if time went into slow motion, and the noises around him died down to muffles... Eren opened his mouth to scream out ' _LEVI DON'T!_ '... But his voice stayed stuck in his throat and by the time he could let the _'L'_ roll off his tongue, there was the powerful roar of Levi's Alpha... Then a very distinct _snap_ as the short Alpha jerked Bixion's head over his right shoulder. The once struggling and screaming Alpha went completely limp...

Still...

Stiff...

A single tear slipped down Eren's eye.

 _Dead_...

Rod Bixion... was _dead_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are cherished and comments are savoured.


	2. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Marco, and Bertolt witness a true Alpha... We also catch a backstory of Bertolt. And then Levi explains his feelings, a very rare thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pen drops*... Oh... My... God.... I did not expect so many of you guys to like this! *faints* Levi, catch me.
> 
> Sorry sorry sorry for the late update but as I have told many others in the comments, that wifi is a luxury and my family can't afford much luxury hehe. But I am very grateful for those who remain patient you guys are awesome beyond measure! I love you so much. Now if you'll excuse me...
> 
> *Dies*

( _ **A/N: Btw guys, I did edit chapter 1 so it could fit the story better, so if you can go back and read it, it may help you understand the little parts. Okay? Good. Enjoy this chapter please!)**_

_Rod Bixion... was dead_

* * *

 

( _Eren's POV_ )

_Oh god... oh god...._

Eren stared with eyes widened in terror at the lifeless corpse beneath Levi. The blood that now pooled slowly out of Bixion's nose and mouth, and even the blood that poured from the puncture in his neck, where the bone of his collar stuck through the skin. The most bitter smell of death oozed into the air and spoiled Eren's nose and caused his stomach to churn as it threatened to make him throw up his empty guts. It was bringing back painful memories.

But then seeing Levi...

It made him feel him both worse and relieved.

Relieved because the man was still alive, meaning no one was being taken away today; he, Marco, and Bertolt would be staying together for now on. But worse because... Eren could not believe what his eyes were witnessing. The man on top of Bixion was anything _but_ Levi. The man _looked_ by Levi, but didn't _smell_ like Levi; didn't _act_ like Levi; didn't _move_ like Levi.

Levi was the sincere Alpha, the gentleman that practically saved him from a horrible fate. Levi was the man who clothed him and had united him with his friends. Levi is the one who is not of this cruel world but something... different, more heavenly like. A _godsend_ _person_.

The person on top of the deceased Bixion... had to be someone else. Someone else, that he had not met yet, that had been hiding in the shadows of the raven haired Alpha.

So Eren watched, with fascinate horror as the unknown being in the body of Levi- pale face covered in splats of blood- drifted his eyes closed and hummed out a low growl that Eren could hear loud and clear. Nothing sounded more terrifying yet so powerful to his ears. Nothing.

No one, not even the surrounding Alphas dared to breathe. They just watched. Watched with widen eyes. With horror. It was completely silence...

Then...

The _Not_ Levi craned his neck upwards until his head was tilted to the sky. Eyes swiftly opened but just halfway. It was as if the _Not_ Levi were in a drunken daze, day dreaming deeply about something. But even in his calmest state which he was in right now, the _Not_ Levi looked menacing. Dangerous. A wild animal ready to pounce.

Eren's heart thumped wildly in his chest. For some reason, his eyes were instantly drawn to the pale neck. Then he felt his mouth suddenly water and his eyes tingle. He surprised himself when with quick concentration, he was able to smother it.

He did not know whether to be afraid or fascinated. One part of him wanted to back far away as possible from this _Not_ Levi and the other part wanted to only get closer and touch him. It was that voice that was his but at the same time not his who whispered small praises towards the _Not_ Levi. And something tingled inside Eren, something he yet again did not know what it was in order to corporate with it. His legs began to shake like they wanted to work on their own accord. To walk towards the _Not_ Levi.... Small whispers in his head chanted:

**Alpha Alpha Alpha...**  
  
" _Eren_..." came a shaky voice, then a large but gentle hand wrapped around his hand.

The young Omega, startled, looked back to see Bertolt and Marco right there behind him. Both of their eyes were wide with something between shock and fear. Eren opened his mouth to speak but he found that his throat closed in on itself and his voice refused to work.

He was speechless.

While Bertolt held into his arm, Marco held onto his hand, "Eren, come with us okay, sweety? You need to-"

Then, just cutting off Marco's sentence, a _thunderous, god like_ _roar_ of a lion mixed with an unknown beast, spilt through the air. It made everyone jump. Some screamed and yelped. Eren felt like his heart was was going to leap out of his mouth right to the floor at his feet. He wanted to cover his ears, but his arm laid limp to his sides; not working; _paralyzed_.

He began to panic. What the hell, it's like he's... he is being controlled! So strong and powerful and godlike the roar was, that Eren could have sworn he felt the ground shake under him... or was that... _oh hell_...

" _Shit_!" he heard Marco gasp.

Before Eren could understand what was going on, his knees gave out from underneath him. He fell into a kneeling position on the dirt ground with both knees in front of him and hands placed together in front of him, flat on the dirt. Without his consent, Eren's body bowed all the way until his head met on top of his hands. The Omega was now afraid, more afraid than ever, and he wanted to scream but he couldn't.

His voice was muted.

His mouth would not even open for him.

And he could do _nothing_.

He felt even more helpless like he had during the Auctioning; like those shackles were back on him. The embarrassing memory brought heavy tears that immediately fell from his eyes and down his cheek. His mind raced.

_Can't move, I can't move, why can I not move!?_

( _Levi's POV_ )

_Fear..._

_Blood..._

_Death...._

That is all he smells.

All are strong, bitter and suffocating, but yet, he basks in it like some type of sweet ambrosia. There are reasons Levi cannot explain for himself, what happens to him after a Death Battle.

This was not him completely, very little this was him.

Being know as a very composed man who dislikes his Alpha side, Levi usually keeps the inner Alpha from getting the best of him. It takes very much concentration and effort to do so and every time it _hurts_ ; Like pressing your hand on an large open wound to stop the bleeding. Which is why he meditates. Most Alphas would find it silly:

Why would someone want to bury the most powerful part of their nature and hide it?

Really, in Levi's point of view, it is a matter of one holding back their true power that can smother themselves to damnation with greed, corruption, and selfishness. In other words, he would rather meditate and keep the full Alpha in him from turning him into some kind of beast.

But right now as he looks down, face shadowed and dark at the corpse below him, he can see through his and his Inner Alpha's  He... and all he can feel right now is numbness but so much satisfaction. Currently, he is _the_ beast.

Levi tries his damn hardest to not use his beastly side, but boy did these sons of whores know how to trigger him this time. Currently, he is the beast that hides in his confined inner shadows.

Taking a sharp glance at his surroundings, the raven Alpha closed his eyes and leaned his head back, sagging his with a deep sigh. All the emotions of anger, relief made him feel drugged. He slowly, in a too calm of a manner, rolled his shoulders and neck in circling, bending motions. Loud, disturbing _clicks_ , _cracks_ , and _pops_ were sounded from the tension held within his body. He did not need to have his eyes open to see the Alphas around him flinching by every noise his bones made.

Levi was very satisfied by this- their _fear_. When he opened his eyes, there was no silver color left, but instead a bleeding red; one could easily relate it to a pool of blood, like the one seeping out of Bixion, and it inked the full iris and ring of the pupil. The Alpha ran a hand through his hair, taking notice of the moist, sticky blood he had just smeared over his face and now hands. _Oh how fucking disgusting_ , his OCD side scolded. But he could not stop the deep, dark joy from making his tongue run over the long canines that protruded past his lips.

Yes, just to have someone's- who wished to hurt _his_ people, _his_ Omega- blood on his hands felt really _damn_ good.... speaking of hurting _his_ Omega...

Slowly, like a glacier on ice water, Levi tilted his head to his left where the remaining crowd of Alphas stood. They shook where they stood, whimpering and fearing like the pathetic assholes they were. Moments ago and during the Auction they all stood and applauded like they were gods when they were nothing but idiots more blind than a bat.

**Let's show them** , Levi heard his inner Alpha ( _whose voice were as clear as a bell in his thoughts_ ) growl, **what lines are not to be fucked with**.

For once, Levi agreed full heartily.

_These sick fucks... They all deserve punishment. They may or may not have been acquainted with Bixion, but all of **these bastards wanted MY Omega - they degraded MY MATE.**_

A low for rumbled in his chest the more Levi thought about it. Soon, he felt like it was only the inner Alpha in him talking.

**No one will leave without warning. Sick _fucks_ wanted _MY OMEGA, MY. MATE._**

He stood off Bixion's body.

"You know, Alphas of where ever the fuck," he spoke in a lower octave purr and could actually feel everyone shiver. **How pitiful**. "It's been awhile since one of you got me all riled up; Heh, so much as made me lose my composure." He studied his sharp nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world; well, now that they had his enemy's blood stuck under the sharp claws they might as well be.

In the crowd, there were many whimpers and whines, pleading for mercy. Levi ignored them without second thought. These Alpha assholes harmed his Omega and they will _shit_ themselves for it.

"Really, it upsets me," he continued casually, voice again void of emotion, "how you Alphas claim to be gods yet when all of you are nothing but cowards wanting to play dress up. If I could, I'd kill you all and I'd be sure to make the sight seem..." he grinned ," _horrendous_."

_"Oh please, no-"_

_"Please Alpha Ackerman-"_

_"I have a daughter-"_

Levi's grin dispersed and a savage growl - low and loud- sound as he curled his upper lip in a feral snarl. " _ENOUGH_!" he snarled beastly. Silence clicked just like that. His voice echoed godlike around the entire area and had the floor shaking while the stench of Alpha anger spread like wildfire and suffocated everyone victimized to it. "I am talking, _damn you all_..." He sighed again and regained a bit of his composure left in his feral side. "As I was saying. Despite how I feel right now about you high and mighty assholes, it would have to wait. I am on a tight time limit and I should leave with my people. Not like one can waste precious time on disgraceful men and women such as yourselves, anyways," he exclaimed harshly, grin coming back, soft and sadistic, "but feel free to object. I'll be happy to make an example out of you like I did with Mr. Bixion here."

Seconds after saying those final words, the mischievous dark look left the raven haired Alpha's face and slowly, the bleeding red began to fade from his eyes, going back to their former silver color. The long pointed canines sunk back into their gums and became normal teeth again. Levi blinked with a dazed look and stood, holding his head in his hand.

He remembered the blood on it and recoiled, grimacing at it. _Shit's gross_ , he thought sickeningly to himself and swiftly pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He also pulled out small bottle of clear liquid and dabbed a good few drops on the handkerchief before wiping his hands and face best he could of the blood.

_Once I get back to Trost, thorough bathe is needed,_ he thought hard to himself.

He took ahold of his surroundings, not too surprised to see everyone staring wide eyes and full of caution at him as if he were the wrath of God itself.

Levi rolled his eyes, ignoring them and turned around. His people came first and based on what had just happened, he feared the worst. Marco, Bertolt, and Eren were never supposed to see that side of him; it was too soon for them to. In fact, Levi hoped they never had the chance to see. Especially Eren. But what had happened _needed_ to be done for their sake, so Levi hoped they would understand.

Just as feared to be expected, the two Betas and the one Omega were kneeling on the floor in a submission pose. Marco and Bertolt, whose Beta Pose differed from Eren's Omega Pose, were down on one knee with one hand behind them clasped on the back of their head and the other held slung across their torso. Their heads were bowed so Levi could not see their faces or their expressions.

Eren was right between them, with both knees touching the ground. His head was pressed down on top of his hands which were serving as a format to make sure his face would not get dirty by the floor.

Levi cringed at the sight, but he accepted it. Of course, he was also familiar with what they were doing.

Back then, when an Alpha protected his or her lands and people from a danger and revealed to them his or her Alpha sife, the Betas and Omegas automatically went to their knee or knees and bowed submissively on instinct. Yes, this was all part of their _instincts_ \- as a way to show their loyalty to the victorious Alpha if their lives would be spared, but also, to be kept into his or her pack.

And based on their circumstances, Levi assumed this was the first option.

Not good.

He walked calmly towards them, making sure his pheromones were at a calm soothing stage, which- with skill- was a pretty easy thing to do for him. It takes much control to control the smells you give off, especially for an Alpha; it took Levi years to preform this within a short amount of time- seconds. His years of practice were worth it.

Levi kneeled to his Betas and Omega's level, politely ignoring the disgusted gasps coming from the other Alphas- ( _but to Levi's one satisfaction, they were all still scared shitless to say a damn thing about it_ )- and sighed.

"I deeply apologize, boys for seeing me that way. But it had to be done for your sake" he said tiredly, "I hope you do not resent me for it."

He did not mind when he did not receive an answer, and with that, Levi, used two finger tips on each hand to press gently on top of both Beta's head, right at the center of their cranium. A silent action saying _'Safe and accepted._ ' Sometimes on different occasions, it meant ' _Forgiven_ '.

As the Betas slowly looked up from their lowered position, Levi could not bare to witness their horrid stares and moved to Eren.

Poor kid, Levi thought sorrowfully. Eren was shaking like a leaf on the verge of falling from its tree. Soft whimpers were escaping the Omega, so full of hurt, Levi's Alpha started to rile itself up once more. It wanted its mate to be happy. Levi mentally growled at it to stop, a way of his to show that his logic/non-primal side was more dominant than its primal side this time. Relievingly, it helped so that his Inner Alpha's thoughts were no more than a low hum.

Levi tended to the Omega. Eren's fear, a _bitter_ , _stinging_ and _heart weighing_ scent, _suffocated_ the Alpha. "Oh Eren," he whispered softly and moved his hand to a different spot instead what he had done with the two Betas. It went to the spot near where the nape met the collar, right were the elegant curve of unmarked skin rested. Levi bit his bottom lip and pressed the tips of his fingers there.

This would be the spot the mating bite would preferably go... But it also was the spot that would send the ' _You are safe_ ' signal to the Omega rather quickly. Also- Like the Betas'- a way to sometimes express forgiveness.

It is a spot of pleasure, comfort, and reassurance.

After a stretching moment, slower than what Bertolt and Marco had gone, Eren lifted his head up. Levi gasped, immediately feeling the weight on his heart grow heavier. Big and beautiful jade crafted eyes were wide and overflowing with heavy tears. They fell and cascaded down his delicate face in rivers; they shined and shimmered, but so much hurt and fear could be seen in each drop that it was too indecent to call the sight beautiful. Plump lips quivered and slender body shook harder as Eren stared wide eyed up at Levi.

Eren was _petrified_.

Levi wanted to hit his face against a rock. He felt guilty and shameful. Usually, an Omega would be rather happy and grateful when their Alpha won a Battle (Depending in what kind of Alpha that had won) because, if it meant that he or she did not need to go to worse masters, then it was enough to relieve themselves of. But Levi had to remind himself that Eren is not just _any_ Omega. The kid's a _Hidden Omega_ ; an Omega who has barely witnessed the cruel side of this world and knows little about traditional ways. Levi would be surprised if Eren understood that the raven haired Alpha was only trying to court him ( _which was now considered as an embarrassing failure_ ).

"Eren?" the Alpha murmured, "Are you alright?" He moved a hand to touch the Omega's shoulder, only to have Eren shrink back. Levi felt ten times worse.

His lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling ashamed.

"L... Levi?" came the small, broken, confused. voice.

Levi did not meet Eren's gaze, he felt like he did not deserve to. "Yes, Eren?"

"...Okay, good."

Levi scrunched his eyebrows confusion. _What_? But afraid to say anything else that would frighten the Omega, Levi decided to stay quiet.

( _Eren's POV_ )

He did not know what had happened to him both mentally and physically. First, he practically allowed someone to be _killed_ right before his eyes- and _liked_ it, and then watching a side of Levi he hoped to never see but was _fascinated_ by it ... And then when Levi released that terrifying roar that seemed too animal like, his legs just gave out from beneath him. Eren was scared shitless when his body moved on its own accord.

He had no control, it was like being possessed. And the suffocating smells he was somehow able to comprehend; Anger... Fury... Righteous... Powerful... _Fear_...

It was _scary_.

Beyond horrific.

Had he unlocked something inside of him?

Never has he experienced anything so unbelievably powerful and controlling... Never has he heard anything so terrifying than hearing the true voice of a pissed off Alpha. His father Grisha had always been gentle. Very gentle; he _never once_ made any animalistic noise around Eren or his mother Carla. Eren did not know of the differences between Alphas and Omegas and Betas; he didn't know an Alpha can change his fucking eye color!? Or-or that Alphas valued Omegas in particular, and got into batshit crazy Spartan Battles for the ones they wanted!?  
  
He did not know that he himself would consider it as a fascinating thing to be grateful for; to see an Alpha he suddenly began to like, turn into some kind of animal-man and kill another animal-man to keep _him_.

Eren was confused by his own actions and feelings of satisfaction towards Levi's deeds of ridding a human being. He could have stopped Levi, but he did not. And that voice Eren was so unfamiliar with was flat out arguing with him, trying to make the situation seem like a good thing. It was somehow able to hold him back; control him.

But when Levi touched his nape, Eren's body seemed to shut down its auto control. Eren felt in power of his own body once more. And looking back up at Levi, his mind raced with multiple decisions. Should he run? Scream? Fight, hit, kick? Because what if Levi tries to....

Then those thoughts had came to a pause when Eren saw those silver eyes, filled with something akin to shame or sadness. It was until then when Eren realized... This was _Levi_. Eren sees Levi in those silver eyes once again; they are not raging red with primal behavior and his teeth are normal; they are no longer sharp canines. Levi was back and Eren did not want him to leave.

He didn't want Levi to turn into something from a nightmare and probably be stuck that way forever.

But part of him- that damned hidden part deep inside felt aroused by the thought. Pleased by the images. Shamelessly unremorseful by the hope. It made Eren feel sick to his stomach. So after he made sure it was _Levi_ -Levi he was talking to, his thoughts just spilled.

"I had N-No control of my body," he whispered, "it... i-i-i... I watched an-"

He never got to finish his thoughts, for he was silence by a gentle finger to his lips and a a hand on his head, petting his rather unkept hair in smooth short strokes. Almost immediately, Eren leaned into the touch like he _craved_ it. And since it felt too damn good to be confused about why it felt... _right_. Eren wanted more and gratefully accepted the muscular arms that wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes drifted shut in content and he just let himself drift in the immense scent of Levi.

"Come now, boys. Jean is waiting for us. Bertolt place Eren between you a Marco, okay. He needs your scent to calm down." _Oh_ , how Eren loved the way the man's deep voice created low vibrations against him.

"Yes Alpha," came Bertolt's response.

Eren noticed that Levi did not comment on the title like he did the last time. But ( _sadly_ ) he felt himself being switched from the warm pair of arms to another. The difference between Bertolt's arms and Levi's arms were that Levi's had very strong, sculpted, biceps Eren could feel under the shirt. Bertolt had muscles too, but they were not as defined as the short Alpha.

Wait, why did he let himself be drawn to the thought of how Levi's arms were like?

A faint heat rose on Eren's face by the self question.

Either ways, he allowed himself to be led away.

He kept his head down, not wanting to see the staring Alphas. There was still tension of the Battle that remained in the air; the anger, fury, righteousness, victory and fear. Eren suddenly wonders what they will do with Bixion's body...

Before he could fall to deep on that thought, he felt Marco's hand at the center of his back, rubbing gently in small circles. "It's alright Eren," Marco whispered, "just don't worry, you're safe."

They must have noticed his discomfort because before Eren knew it, his head was being enveloped in a soft hood. His vision became shadowed and by casting down his eyes he could only see the rough ground below his cold dirty feet. He only had his focus on the familiar faint scent of Marco and Bertolt.

Since they were Betas, they did not have a strong scent as what an Alpha or Omega would have given off. But an Omega had a more advance sense of smell than an Alpha, like an Alpha had an advance dominant nature. That much and very few things Eren actually understood about his biology because he father told him. Reason for that being because he faintly remembers smelling something his father could not when the were out in their small fields.

He believes it was his mother's sweet bread coming freshly from the oven.

Eren smiled faintly at the small memory. He could still see his father's bewildered expression looking down at him as of he were crazy. Thick eyebrows drawn together and longish mane pulled in a bun as sweat ran down his somewhat aged face. Then his wide smile and enlightened fit of laughter he threw that made Eren's heart swell in feeling pride and acceptance.

The Omega, with a final mental glance, kissed the beautiful memory to the depths of his mind and focused on the Betas scents to keep calm.

Because there was pretty much a lot of things he could cry for.

Marco smelled of freshly cut grass and lumber mixed with a little cinnamon. It reminded Eren so much of his mother Carla, who was an Omega. She smelled of her sweet homemade honey bread, sugar and cinnamon.

Bertolt smelled like firewood on a lovely spring night, only the decent smell of firewood was _very_ strong-, and had a hint of the flower poppy. Other than that, he had a strong smell of moist grass fields.

Their smells brought excessive comfort towards Eren. And Levi who walked closely in front... Despite witnessing the dark side of the short Alpha, Eren could now smell the familiar scent of safety and the other lavishing aromas. It too, calmed him down and he shut his eyes in content. _This is Levi... this is Levi..._

_ (No one's POV) _

When they finally got to the carriage, the man whom had led the horses, looked their way. Though, they could not see his face, only his strong lean jaw structure. He was wearing a hood like Eren's. Standing up, he gave a small wave.

"Hello new members, my name is _Jean_..." he stopped for some reason, "J-Jean..." his voice wavered and drawled out.

All four, Betas, Omega ( _Eren had eventually taken off the hood to see who the newcomer was_ ) and Alpha stared quizzically up at the reigner- Jean... something. Actually, Levi was impatiently waiting for Jean to speak up and finish his intro, expressing it by tapping his foot and crossing his arms, giving Jean a ' _What the hell, man, speak up,_ ' gaze.

Jean cleared his throat rather abruptly and spoke again. This time, in a much faster pace. "Um, I'm Jean Kirstein and I will be your Alpha reigner today. I welcome you and hope you enjoy the ride. We should be there soon, surely early morning."

Then he sat down and fidgeted in his seat.

After a moment or two, there came a low " _Ahem_ " from Levi, causing the reigner- to turn his head. He stared at the glaring Alpha for a moment, before nearly jumping off the platform in panic. "Oh _shit_! My bad! Forgive me, Corporal Levi." He hopped down from his spot and scurried to open the door for them. Eren and the two Betas looked very confused. Marco, who was feeling embarrassed for the poor soul, shook his head with a silent chuckle.

Levi made a small grunt and moved out of the Betas' and Omega's way, holding an outstretched hand towards the carriage opening along with Jean.

"Come on. It's time head out."

_(Bertolt's POV)_

Sitting with Eren closely next to him, practically pressed against his side and Marco on the other side of him, doing the same thing, Bertolt stared intently on the Alpha sitting calmly across them. Levi was reading a book. The title was big in huge gold letters, sprawled across the top of the face of the small book, over a small beautiful picture of a castle and ocean, but they just looked like weird shapes to Bertolt.

He could not read.

Like all the Betas, they were not given permission to have an education. Many Alphas believed that letting a biology near their own may cause some sort of confusion or something, but more than likely they just did not want to down their ego. Bertolt remembered the one time when he was working for another Alpha, he had snuck out a book of poems  tried to read it. He had little success since all they looked like were small limes and shapes, but the pictures were pretty. Eventually, one of the other Betas- a loyal one- caught him with the book out and went snitching; showing loyalty to an Alpha by revealing to him those that went against his wishes was the way ome could earn a hefty reward such as food, want clothes, blankets, hell- shoes. 

The scars of the whipping Bertolt had received still remain at the base of his back and shoulder blades... when he had got them, he remembers counting _26_  before passing out....

Four Alphas.

Four _sloppy_ , _silk-wiping ass_ , _ignorant_ , _coward_ Alphas that Bertolt had been sent to work for.

And none have been like _Levi_.

All the Alpha Masters were of course dicks and careless assholes. But Bertolt specifically remembers two of them, because those two were his first masters... and his first stepping stones to seeking his potential. He had quickly come to realize that when you are only an innocent _twelve year old bo_ y trying to support your mother and two younger sisters and yet you are handed over to a man with a human sized cage, trauma is only one of the first seeds of something more vigor to grow inside of you.

Bertolt will not say his hands are the cleanest.

Think of it:

First, you are _forced_ from your _starving family_... then, you are thrown into a _cage_... you get _spat on_ and _slapped_ around because of _what you are_... four months later, you are dragged upon a stage and ripped from the rags you carry on your back and have to listen as they describe your _body_ , your _previous life_ , your _father_ that had abandoned his family of Betas and Omegas...

And you are only _twelve years old_.

Of course, there is something bigger than traumatic that is going to plant itself inside of you. Twelve and still innocent- because Bertolt recalls his mother being a saint- yet having to go through such tragic things, you learn to hold grudges... you learn to _hate_... you learn to carry  _rage_...

And _oh_ , how Bertolt _learned_.

The first Alpha that had bought him was an amateur given a hefty fortune and did not know a single thing of caring for Betas or Omegas. Many are like that. He cursed daily at his 'trinkets', got drunk off his ass, beat them ( _Bertolt including_ ) when they were too weak and dehydrated to work faster, and had whored his bought Omegas to his buddies. Also assholes. Bertolt would cry himself to sleep almost every night, wondering what had become of his family he was taken from.

The only reason Bertolt made it out alive ( _barely_ ) was because the Alpha burned his plantation to the ground. _Literally_. Apparently, it was either he, or his buddies who had left a lit cigar...

Right in the hands grasp of a rather tiredly _pissed off_ Bertolt. The Beta remembers the way those flames that lit up the night sky, gave a brighter hue to the stars. And the suffocating smoke smelled like the freshest whiff of _victory_. The next night, he and the other ( _remaining_ ) Betas had to be given back to the Auction. A short amount of eight months later, Bertolt was bought yet again.

This time, the second Alpha was a wacky scientist fired from a nearby university. If Bertolt heard correctly, it was either because the Alpha experimented on Alpha's Omegas during class session... or it was because he experimented on anything that was alive and breathing? Well, potato-patoto, anyways, when Bertolt was bought by him, the first thing the Alpha had done was drug him.

The Beta fell into a short two day coma and woke up.

Then, he was brought again to the Alpha's office where he was injected carelessly with all types of syringes. One made him paralyzed, one made his body _scorch_ to the point it felt like _flames were crawling over his skin_ , and one that stood out in particular was that it made his body feel completely dried up; Like someone had dumped him in a bag of salt and left him there.

The Alpha used his Betas and Omegas as his personal test dummies. Out of all the damned, Bertolt James _fucking_ Hoover had to be his favorite. Big and tall and eyes bright, anything to get him to become like a living undead corpse, so the Alpha had said.

Soon though, the Alpha had died _mysteriously_.

Or maybe, perhaps somehow one of his own poison liquids fell into his morning coffee Bertolt was in charge of giving him. And that alone had killed him within a month...

And Bertolt watched... he watched with a growing flame in his eyes as the cruel man who had harmed so many like him, slowly lose his once tan color to the tint of deathly grey. And as his limbs grew weaker. And his lungs collapsing inside... his bones growing fragile... The moment he died, Bertolt was strapped onto a metal surface, waiting to be injected with another test. Yes, even in his weakest state the cruel Alpha carried on with his work. It was one of the few several things Bertolt gave the man props for.

The Beta could still sigh, remembering the way the poor son of a bitch did not have that malicious glow anymore; He looked like- quoted- a _living undead corpse_. Bertolt remembers the soft prick of the needle against his skin when he heard loud thick snaps and the Alpha's pained shriek. He remembers seeing the Alpha collapse and his legs looking almost like noodles in a curvy formation... he remembers the last screams of the Alpha, before seeing those already dead eyes darken...

So in all conclusions...

Yes, Bertolt believes he has enough potential to take down an Alpha. Status be damned. He has the patience to hold out and strike at the right moment. He won't admit to being innocent anymore, but for now, he won't say he's done horrendous things. He won't give anyone the satisfaction of stealing his his strength or spirit.

The tall Beta looked to his side down at Eren, who seemed so adorable and innocent sleeping against his shoulder. Then he looked at Marco, who was looking out the window in curiosity at the passing plains, a bright small smile on his freckled face.

Then he looked back at Eren. His first thought was:

Poor kid. He has had a very rough day.

Bertolt believes the young Omega may not be able to keep going at this rate. The older Beta stared back at Levi, but this time, he studied him in curiosity. In all honesty, may he cross his heart and hope to die, Bertolt has never come across an Alpha of his nature. This Alpha was down right intimidating that's for damn sure. And seeing such a short being like him look so animalistic while taking down a giant scared Bertolt shitless. The Beta cannot remember the last time when he was actually terrified of an Alpha.

But that wasn't particularly what had surprised him about Levi. Any Alpha with great confidence can have steel balls.

What got him most was the way he _communicated_ with them. At first, Bertolt was expecting another shitty, downgrading man or woman that talked to him and Marco as if they were dogs. Literally. _Dogs_. He expected a collar to be strapped around his neck- it has happened before; twice. He also expected the Alpha to talk some shit, speaking ever so high and mighty about him or herself, then perhaps a sharp tug at the Betas' hair and a glop of spit to their faces.

... But Levi did nothing even related to those harsh things. Instead, he _talked_ to them. Actually _talked_ to them like they were the same biology race...

Or like they had no biology race...

He spoke to them and greeted them as _human beings._

Bertolt would have to admit he was a little bit of a dick towards Levi and probably will continue to be one for a while longer. He wanted to see how long Levi can hold up the kinder spirit act if there is one. Being near the same cage with a person such as Marco- bright, headstrong, humble- for 4 months, Bertolt would do anything if it meant no harm to be inflicted on his friend or to avoid that harm at any cost. He did not care if it got him beaten or killed, he would grow Alpha balls _himself_ , and fight against the Alpha.

And when Levi mentioned he was buying Eren...

Bertolt flipped in sudden panic and he was sure Marco had too. He remembered the little Omega last night.

_~Flash back, still Bertolt's POV~_

_They, as in the Alpha helpers, dragged in a small cage with someone inside and set it between his and Marco's slightly bigger cages. The very first thing that Bertolt smelled was **Omega**. The next: **sorrow**. It was so unbearably strong and heart weighing that it **suffocated** Bertolt. The Omega was wailing heartbreaking tears that made the other Betas recoil and whimper along with him._

_It was normal for a Beta to be affected emotionally when met with a distressed Omega..._

_But this Omega was taking his affect on **all** the Betas by full force. Bertolt was on the verge of crying himself, for the Omega's sorrow was probably hitting him and Marco the worse._

_"This bitch sure is a noisy one," one of the two Alphas exclaimed with his voice dripping of interest._

_Bertolt gagged at the thick smell of Alpha arousal._

_"Yeah, but too bad you have to buy him to get a piece of his sweet ass. I bet I can make him scream louder."_

_**Disgusting bastards,** Bertolt hissed silently._

_"Yeah right. Gee, what d'ya know. An actual Hidden Omega. I haven't seen one with my own eyes in a looooong time; Jesus, this bitch smells so good. Having them smell with no scent markings is the best way to take'em. This kid is going to cost a fortune."_

_A Hidden Omega?, Bertolt thought in disbelief. No way. He has heard things about the ones who got away from the system but he has never known anyone who had stowed themselves away into hiding, personally. This is a pretty big deal. Poor kid is going to have it worse, **damnit**._

_Bertolt felt his heart break by the miserable, curled up frail form of the Omega who continued to wail as the Alphas said some more disgusting ideas ( **like he wasn't there!)** , then left. The sickening arousal scent had been casted away with them, but the bitter scent of sadness and pain and fear still lingered and radiated off the Omega as if the poor boy had been born in it._

_Bertolt was on the verge of crying himself, but no, he had to be strong and aid this innocent dear._

_He gazed through his bars and the Omega's bars to meet Marco's eyes. Marco seemed distressed as well and he scrunched his face in overwhelming sympathy and distress. "Bert," he whispered over the Omega's cries, "he is deeply upset."_

_Bertolt nodded._

_He is very familiar with calming an Omega down. He's a Beta; It's in his biology. "Mind helping me?" he asked. Marco immediately nodded, catching on instantly. Bertolt took a deep breath and peered at the Omega, who had his face hidden in his arms. "Hey there," he cooed softly, "what's the matter kiddo?"_

_What a stupid question, he chided himself._

_But he did surprisingly receive an almost immediate answer. It was slightly muffled by the Omega's sleeves. Bertolt was able to hear it. In his opinion, it was the most broken note he had **ever** heard._

_"I'm scared," the Omega whimpered._

_Marco took over, holding a sad smile as well. "Oh, well we are all scared these days. Nothing to be ashamed of. Mind telling us your name, Sweety?"_

_**Good Marco. Get him with your positive light** , Bertolt silently praised._

_Then, the Omega looked up. Bertolt held back an awe filled gasp when he was met with the most beautiful big, green eyes he had ever seen, and the most innocent filled face, crippled with sadness and trauma. The Omega sniffled and wiped his sleeve across the cute nose of his._

_"E-Eren. Eren Jeager," he whispered._

_Slowly, Bertolt could see the Omega calming down just a bit but it was enough to relieve himself. He smiled cheerily. "Well, Eren, my name is Bertolt. Bertolt James Hoover."_

_The Omega looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "B-Bertolt?"_

_"Yeah, I know, funny name, eh?"_

_He felt his Inner Beta pirk in pride when the Omega giggled softly, but still brokenly. "I like it. It sounds nice," Eren murmured. Marco joined, chuckling himself._

_"Oh har, har, yeah right Bert. Your name is still better than mine. Hello Eren, my name is Marco Bodt. But you can call me Marco."_

_"Polo," both Bertolt and Eren said simultaneously. All three gasped by the coincidence and fell into a small fit of laughter. Bertolt surprised himself. It has been a while since he had been able to actually laugh with no gimmicks. It felt... Nice. He looked at Eren who now sat up in his cage, knees against his chest and eyes casted down. A small sad smile remained on his face and his eyes were still blurry with tears. Something terrible indeed happened, no surprise there._

_But he would not set back the Omega by asking, they were making progress right now. "Hey, Eren, how old are you?"_

_Eren gazed towards him and answered meekly:_

_"I am sixteen."_

_Ah, so he was right about one thing. "That's cool. I believe I'm seventeen."_

_"You believe?"_

_Oh, so he caught that? Very clever one here._

_"It's been so long and there are days that pass and I don't even realize them."_

_"That's terrible!" Eren cried, looking completely scandalized. Bertolt did not argue, because it was. There are times when he would black out and wake up, not knowing how long he was unconscious or asleep; eventually, he succeeded in getting used to it. "I am not going to pretend it's a good thing. But it isn't so bad," he said gently._

_Eren went quite for a moment before he looked at Marco. "H-How old are you, Marco?"_

_Marco smiled softly. "Ah, where I come from, age is an ideal and not of importance. But if you ask, I am the big one-six as well."_

_"Oh... so we three are all still young. Then why are we in these cages?" Once more, the air filled with Omega sadness as Eren's voice wavered, "what are they going to do to us? Why do they do this to us?"_

_Ah, Bertolt saw that one coming. He did not want to upset the Omega, but he did not want to lie either. Sooner or later, Eren will know what he has gotten into and that's what scared the older Beta to death. Tomorrow was the auction and no doubt, that bastard Nicholas was going to show Eren to the crowd. Eren is going to be sold, no doubt about._

_Better to give him a heads up._

_"This is the ABOA, Eren. **Annual Beta/Omega Auction.** And we are the items being auctioned."_

_Eren's eyes flew comically wide. "What?!" he shrieked, "but we're people not cattle!"_

_"No," Marco joined with a solemn tone, "you're an Omega and we are Betas. They sell people like us."_

_"Why?" the Omega asked. Bertolt cringed by the brokenness that lapped off the word. Now that in Eren's case is something Bertolt could not bare to explain. There was no absolute gentle way of telling, no matter what words there were to use. Bertolt was not answering that question. He'd hate himself for doing so. So he responded in the best way he could._

_"Eren... no matter what happens- no matter what they do to you, just understand that many others have gone through it before you. You need to be strong, okay? I know you're scared -we are all scared. But understand this: nothing these **goddamn** monsters can do is capable of taking the goodness inside of you. Be strong okay? Do that and fight- you hear me? **Fight**!"_

_By the time the taller Beta was done, he was out of breath and staring intently into those big innocent jaded eyes. And as he watched, something bright flickered in the green of Eren's eyes. Bright and strong as if it were responding to his words..... "Okay," Eren responded, "I'll fight."_

_~End Flashback still Bertolt's POV~_

When he and Marco were being separated from Eren, Bertolt remembers himself nearly bending the cage bars trying to get to the screaming Omega teen.

Christ, he still has the kid's screams ringing in his ears.

And they were not just any normal screams... they were screams of knowing you were about to lose something ... That you knew you were going to be alone in this world and you didn't know what to do. And by the sound of how normal it fell from Eren's lips, Bertolt had a feeling that it was not the first time Eren screamed that way... Then when he and Marco were departed, Bertolt felt himself slowly fall apart. He worried that he would never see them again... Those two bright lights.

...

But then Levi had bought them all together. Bertolt was a bit worried when the Alpha mentioned Eren because, well, _hello_? All Bertolt has ever known were douche bag horny Alphas. What if Levi hurts Eren? Bertolt is sure that if it comes to that point, he will make himself accountable for stopping Levi before the Alpha can even touch a hair on the Omega's head. Bertolt will do anything to protect his small new family.

But Christ, was the relief massive and hard to swallow whole when Levi did not lay a naughty finger on Eren and did not hurt either of them.Traumatized them, perhaps, hehe . But he didn't actually harm them. In fact, Levi had even protected them from another Alpha who would have surely separated them and worse of all, would keep Eren for his dirty pleasures.

Bertolt honestly could never imagine the horrid expression on Eren's face as Bixion had his way with him- just awful images not worth picturing. The kid did not need anything else, not even a damn Alpha like Rod Bixion, to ruin the last of his innocence. The older Beta is glad that damn Alpha dick is dead. If Levi would have lost that Death Battle, Bertolt swears upon his life he would have done anything to keep Eren and Marco safe, even if that meant facing Bixion himself.

It would surely have him executed due to it being illegal, but at least Bertolt knew he would die knowing he just did not back down and allowed those he cared for be taken away from him. Again. He would have ended his life knowing he tried to fight for the remainder of Eren's innocence. For Marco's light...

Carriage rocking in silence, the taller Beta looked down at his new family and smiled a small genuine smile. **_My family,_** his Inner Beta preened.

Suddenly, Levi spoke.

"You both probably have some questions to ask, I suppose?" the Alpha asked, never taking his silver orbs away from his pages.

Bertolt swallowed. Hell yes he had so many damn questions. Like why the hell is Levi acting like a well tamed Alpha? How does a well tamed Alpha even exist? Why did he buy them? Where were they even going? Are there any more Alphas like him?

But he also really-really wanted to ask about the Alpha side of Levi; seeing it fascinated him to no end.... no, he shouldn't ask, it would seem rude to do so at the moment... perhaps later on.

"Um, yes, uh- where exactly are we heading off too?"Marco beat him with a question.

Levi closed his book calmly and set it beside him before looking straight at the Betas. "Well, I was hoping Eren would be awake to hear that as well, but I can see he's exhausted. Trauma must have tired him out." A barely noticeable sad frown." Oh, I guess I can tell you two instead... we are going to _Trost District_."

... Bertolt quirked an eyebrow. _Trost District_? Where the hell was that? "Eh? Never heard of it," he exclaimed bluntly. Levi smirked hand leaned back, crossing his legs, "Well smart ass, that is because Trost District is not meant for all to hear."

"And by that you mea----n...?"  
  
"Trost is a secret place at the very far outskirts of Rose, close to Shiganshina."

"Why is it secret?" This time, Marco asked.

"Because... Trost is rebellious against the system."

Bertolt perked up by that. _Rebellious_? _Against_ the _system_? No way. So there were actually more rebels besides Levi? Could this be true? "Wait, so you are telling me that this Trost place... is like a home for rebels? What so you guys are like an army?"

Levi pursed his lips and did a half shrug, and half nod. "Somewhat of an army you can say, though we cannot just simply overthrow an Alpha kingdom, now can we? But we do train those who consent, in combat. Trost is a safe haven for Betas and Omegas. There at Trost, no one should hold the rules of the system against one's will. No one should be discriminated.... You three will be safe there."

_Safe_... a word he had believed he would never hear from anyone, especially an Alpha. The word sounded like heaven itself. Foreign. Unreal. And Bertolt felt the sting of tears in his eyes. It has been a while since he shed a tear due to his own emotions. The only tears that had been cried were from physical pain. But at this very moment, he wanted to cry because...

All his life he just for once just wanted to feel safe where he was and not have to look over his shoulder all of the goddamn time, expecting a whip or a fist to hit him. He wanted one night to sleep for a full eight hours in peace. No worries.

_Safe_... how can that word even exist?

Bertolt looked down at Eren who made a small mumble in his sleep and snuggled more into his side. The taller Beta smiled watery and happily pressed the Omega close. He looked at Marco and saw that the younger Beta had silent tears falling down his face, but a big wide smile on his face.

_Safe_... his friends- his... his new _family_ will be _safe_.

Bertolt looked back at Levi who had a soft expression. This... this _Alpha_. There are more Alphas like him then if Trost exists. There had to be more saints like him. It was all too much; just the thought of feeling safe and working with no pressure. To have an Alpha that cared for your well-being. To have an Alpha look at a more weaker race with respect and nondiscrimination.

"S-so," Bertolt spoke with a waver in his voice as he tried to blink away the tears "what- Christ, I never dreamed of having myself asking this to an Alpha- no offense towards you, but... what will you have us do there, Corporal?"

Levi nodded. "Understood. You are familiar with labor work?"

Bertolt gulped. He looked at Marco who suddenly looked nervous. "U-Uh, yes, Sir."

"Good. The Alphas and other Betas are working on a small shelter. They hope that it can be a school house since there are educated Alphas and Betas who would love to teach. Maybe you two can help with that."

" _S-school_?" Marco stammered as if it were the most abnormal word he had ever heard of. Bertolt could not blame him because, helloooo? _Beta_.

Levi's gaze turned into a frown but one that did not hold any hate or disgust or anger, but sympathy. "Oh, I should have known. Uneducated I see." The tiniest downward curl of his lips could barely be seen, "No matter, there is nothing wrong with that; it is normal under you're circumstances. Well then let me rephrase what I had said before... Bertolt. Marco. Would you like to help build _your_ schoolhouse?"

Right there, Bertolt felt his heart stutter than stop. He could swear it has stopped. He can feel his eyes widen until they were near from popping from their sockets. Did... did Levi... was he...? Racing thoughts that he could not comprehend, ideas he couldn't stop, feelings he couldn't control. _Oh gods_. He almost fainted.

"A- _Alpha_ -" Bertolt whispered, breathlessly.

" _Bertolt_ ," Levi was about to scold but Bertolt stopped him.

"No! No, please, allow me to offer my greatest honor and respect. The least you can let me do is call you _Alpha_ _Levi_." There was a major surprised glint in Levi's eyes and Bertolt immediately understood. He must not know then. "You probably do not know this, but as a Beta, it is out of full respect and gratitude when I call an Alpha, _Alpha_. It's an honor you need to earn... and Levi, you have earned it." His voice wavered again, "Accept it, _please_. It is an unknown part- well, _forgotten_ tradition. Guess it's an enforcement. 'Can be an act of disrespect if you refuse it but I won't be too badly wounded. I'll respect your decisions."

"..." Levi's face remained blank with his normal scowl but compassion that Bertolt could see filled his silver eyes. "Alright. You have my consent."

"Me too," Marco said, " _Alpha Levi_. I want to show how thankful I am as well."

_** (Levi's POV) ** _

This was something he did not expect. Usually, the new Betas amd Omega he buys for Trost are quite after Levi is finished explaining what thier new life will be like (some do cry though), but Marco and Bertolt were different. From where the Alpha sat, he could see that these two Betas had a bright heart. A strong soul. And those tears that fell from Marco's eyes and the ones that wanted to fall out of Bertolt's were full of honesty and spirit and true genuine gratitude. They were trusting him right there.

Had what he said really meant a lot to them? An education? Safety, yes, but the will to learn?

And he did not know that a Beta calling an Alpha, ' _Alpha_ ' meant a sign of true respect and gratefulness to their own accord; Levi always thought that being called an Alpha was an _embarrassment_. Not a _privilege_.

He has no idea what's he gotten into. Maybe there is more to tradition than he understood; he must have only understood the harsher parts. Maybe he does not understand much about his biology or any tradition.  Maybe he doesn't know as much as he thinks he do.

"Mmph," came a sudden soft hum from the Omega squished contently against Bertolt which had knocked Levi from his shock. The slender body of Eren wiggled a bit for a second, then ever so slowly, long dark lashes lifted from tan cheeks and jaded eyes were unraveled from behind their lids.

**Now there's a sight I can watch over and over** , Levi's Inner Alpha hummed with full fascination. Too dazed by adoration, Levi weakly told it to shut up- which it did- and watched Eren awake with a small yawn. The Omega looked to adorable in his sleep-wear state.

The brunette made a please moan as he stretched in his seat; lanky arms pushed to the roof and long legs went out forward and trembled to shake the tension out. Levi was quite disappointed when no smile lit upon that beautiful face. Only a solemn frown.

Levi knows how it is to lose everything that was important to you. He can relate to Eren, so he will not push the Omega to show happiness. He will allow him to grieve.

"Hey, Eren," Bertolt said softly, ruffling the Omega's hair.

Eren leaned into the touch. "Hello..."

"Are you composed, Eren?" Levi asked calmly. Eren looked at the Alpha as if almost startled by the question, then must have remembered earlier because a faint blush came to his face. "Uh, yes Alpha - I mean _Levi_ \- _I mean Corporal,_ Sir!" he stammered.

Levi resisted the urge to tilt his head by the nervous aroma coming off the younger. Maybe he should try to get familiar with Eren before anything else. Well... here goes nothing...

"So Eren, I was just talking to Bertolt and Marco about how your new lives at Trost District will be like. I was wondering if you had any questions about it?"

Eren looked bashful and unsure, but he eventually answered, "Um, yeah... are..." Levi watched the nervous poor thing fidget with his hands. Something akin to fear shone in those big jaded orbs. "A-are there any kinds of those people- like the ones back at the auction, there?"

Weird, Levi thought, how he did not specifically point out me along with those Alphas. He felt relaxed as the small hope of Eren wiping that mistake off and forgetting about the raven Alpha losing his cool completely, permeated through him. Hopefully, Eren did not see him as some mindless monster either.

"Eren, I can assure you, that no one should make any acts of harm towards you or your status. We have other Alphas there, yes, but they will not get away with being assholes."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. "W-what do you mean?"

"I thought you said Trost was a safe haven where we wouldn't be discriminated?" Bertolt interfered; his once calm look turned into a more confused, accusing glare. Levi wanted to just stick his foot in his mouth right now. Earning these three's trust was like training a wild Stallion, especially Bertolt.

"It is," the Alpha replied quickly, "but that does not mean there are stubbornness found within some people who came from traditional, harsher backgrounds. We have a few Omegas who will do nothing if it is not part of the traditional ways. Alphas and Betas too, but we try to set them straight."

" _Set them straight_?!" Marco whimpered.

Levi literally face palmed himself. He really needs to work on explaining things in a less more soldieristic way. "That's not what I meant," he groaned, "listen, we do have some punishments that deal out the bad weeds. The leader at Trost and my Commander, Erwin Smith, is a very strict man when it comes to showing respect. Now I cannot be anymore gentle when explaining that those who harm others due to biology race status will meet harsh consequences. But you will not be punished for any reasons besides..." The raven haired Alpha held up three fingers, "treason, discriminating, and harming a comrade for no good apparent reason."

"A _justice system_ ," he heard Eren murmur.

The Betas looked at the Omega as if Eren had grown another head. Levi tilted his head. Hm, clever Omega. That is a more settle way of explaining Trost.

"Yes, Eren. A justice system."

"Whad'ya mean, Eren?" Marco asked, ignoring the Alpha.

Eren bit at his bottom lip. "M-My father," a small glint of hurt crossed his eyes, "had told me about a justice system before. He didn't go into much detail, but he mentioned it being a fair way of deciding the good for the community by giving fair punishment and justice to each party. It's a way to keep balance between the good and bad and preventing any harm from being inflicted upon the innocent people. It's supposed to be a fair type of government."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Well I'll be damned_!" Jean suddenly interfered from the open gape in the wall that separated the reigner from the passengers, "and I thought the kid was an idiot since he's so quiet!"

Levi scowled at the other outspoken Alpha, but he and his inner Alpha were busy in awe for how intelligent their little mate was. The raven smirked, "Indeed, Jean," he crooned, staring intently at the beautiful smart Omega, " _smart little Omega brat._ "

He didn't miss the way a lovely blush went across Eren's face.

* * *

 

( ** _Still Levi's POV_** )

Levi was the first to get out of the carriage when Jean had opened the door.The Betas went off together and when Eren was going to step off, Levi would have thrown everything in his path just to aid the Omega, so before Eren was about to step off, the Alpha was right at his side, holding a hand up towards the Omega. Eren looked surprised, for his eyebrows bounced and a small cute " _Oh_ " popped out his mouth. But eventually, he smiled a small but damn beautiful, radiating smile and accepted the offered hand.

Levi felt his inner Alpha _howl_ by the small victory and jolted when the smaller, delicate and soft hand weighed weightlessly on his rougher, scarred hand. A shock of electricity sparked through him. **_Mine_. Definitely _my_ Omega** , his inner Alpha crooned.

Levi could not agree more. This was the Omega- the person he wanted to protect in every possible way; provide them with anything in his power; kiss and hug and worship them; hold their body close in the night and their hand during the day.... then perhaps one day, have them bare his children.

Eren hopped down from the carriage. Even though Eren was tall for an Omega, Levi stood at a good inch, about the same height as Eren. Maybe it was Eren's hair that topped Levi's height. Oh well, at least they were at eye level. Levi knew he would want to be able stare into those big green eyes for the rest of his damn life.

"Thank you, Corporal," the Omega said meekly.

Levi nodded and then for some reason, couldn't stop staring. Eren couldn't either. Every half second or so, the brown haired Omega would nervously shift his eyes but that little smile never left his lips. Levi made a small clear of his throat and scratched at the back of his undercut, randomly looking at the sky. Everytime their eyes met with childish hesitation the picture of oceans flashed through Levi's mind. And that small smile; it was enough to bring warmth to Levi. _Oh gods, this beautiful, smart and slender creature is fated to a monster like myself?_ , the Alpha could not help but wonder.

Eventually, he was able to find his voice. Still staring at Eren, he spoke, "Um... I suggest I should show you to your sleeping quarters. It is pretty late so many of the people here are probably in slumber. Maybe you can greet them tomorrow when the dawn breaks surface."

"Sounds... good," Eren murmured.

More staring....

Levi hesitantly pulled away from the Omega's sight and walked towards Jean. He was 98% positive the younger Alpha was already making shitty teasing comments . "Let's get going then."

( ** _Line Break/ No one's Pov/With Levi_** )

"I saw how you looked at him," Jean finally spoke up to Levi when they were alone after placing the new Betas and Omega in one room together. The two Alphas were walking back to the Alpha dormitories that was a pretty far distance from the Beta's and Omega's dorms. For safety purposes.

Levi eyed the other.

Jean had a smug grin that showed itself under his hood. "The Omega. I saw the little innocent eye staring you two were having." he exclaimed. Levi kept a neutral gaze and scoffed, looking straight at the trail ahead of him. "You're delusional," he muttered. Jean's smirk only grew. "He probably likes you too, y'know?"

"No he doesn't. He probably does not even understand things like that..."

( ** _Line Break/ with Eren_** )

"Guys, I may not be familiar with the ways of flirtation," Eren (dressed in clean clothes), who rested cozy on his warm cot, whispered to the two Betas (also dressed) that shared a bunk bed across from him, "b-but... I think Levi likes me."

Right there, the poor clueless Omega did not see the absolutley _horrid_ faces of Marco and Bertolt. Bertolt nearly crushed the ( _metal_ ) mug held in his hands and Marco- color drained from his freckled face- looked like he was about to faint.

( ** _Line Break/ With Levi_** )

"So you admit to liking him!" Jean cried, scandalized. "You, the stone faced, blunt natured, a little bit of a dick, Corporal, has an _interest_ in someone!"

" _Jean_ ," Levi snapped, "I don't want to have this discussion. I'm just not myself today. I had to let my Alpha side out and had to issue another Death Battle."

" _Eh_?! _Why_!?"

The raven haired Alpha rolled his eyes. "If the smeared blood on my face wasn't enough evidence for your puny mind... Let's just say that this douchebag Alpha knot-head wanted Eren. Well, everyone wanted Eren." A small growl showed through his words.

Jean hummed. "Is that the Omega's name? Why did they want him?"

Levi glared at him. "Don't you pay attention at all? _Christ_... Eren's a _Hidden Omega_."

Jean stopped in his tracks, somewhat left dazed. The smug smirk on his face had instantly vanished, but Levi ignored it and kept walking, forcing the taller Alpha to catch up a moment. Then the questions came flying out of Jean's mouth.

" _Uwaah_??? _Hidden Omega?_! I thought sleezy Alpha poachers got all of the poor things?"

"I did so too," Levi sighed.

"So when you tell me Eren probably doesn't understand..."

( ** _Line Break/ With Eren_** )

"Eren, Sweety. You probably just don't understand," Marco tried reasoning gently with the remainder of consciousness he gripped onto .

Bertolt nodded frantically and sat up from his bed so that his long legs were swinging in front of Marco. "Y-Yeah, I mean, those are very kinder gestures and you know, as an Alpha, he responds that way towards you."

"Because I'm an Omega?" Eren countered, sounding offended and angry. Marco intentionally and very hard, punched the taller Beta's bare foot that was swinging off the bed. " _Ow_!" Bertolt gasped.

( ** _Line Break/With Lev_** i)

"But he's an _Omega_ , of course it's supposed to be part of his instincts to fall whim to Alpha flirtation."

Levi came to an instant halt that would stop wind and turned sharply on a heel to face the taller Alpha head on with a icy glare. "Eren is _not_ like that," he snarled angrily, "he's _pure_ , _innocent_ , and _strong_." A deep growl vibrated in his chest easily for the other Alpha to hear. Jean jumped back. Even with the hood covering his facial features, the raven haired Alpha could see the guilt expression.

( ** _Line Break/ With Eren_** )

"Levi is _not_ like that! There is something more than it's because I'm an Omega!" the Omega defended with watery eyes. "After all he has done for us today, how can you two even think like that!"

His hurt went around the air and hit the Betas at a strong force, causing them to recoil and whimper with shame on their faces. Eren winced. His beautiful face scrunched with regret for making his friends feel that way and sighed heavily. "It's just," he began in a more gentle tone...

( ** _Line Break/ With Levi_** )

"It's just..." Levi began softly, "something different happened with me today... When I caught his scent, even through the whole damn crowd of those forsaken Alphas, I felt... I felt like I needed to save him no matter what the costs needed to be. He wasn't like any Omega I have encountered by far."

( ** _Line Break/ With Eren_** )

"I was afraid. I felt so breakable and I wanted to _die_. Every Alpha I had encountered were so cruel and harsh and mean and _murderers_..." the Omega clenched his jade eyes shut to stop the tears that wanted to spring free. He cringed, remembering everything that happened today and the day before. "But then I saw Levi. And I could smell him- like I could separate his scent from all the other Alpha's scents. And he smelled clean and _safe_..."

He spared a glance at the Betas. Both of them had their heads hanging in a solemn gesture. "Guys, Levi... listen, I may not be so familiar with my instincts, but he's... he's not like those Alpha's at the Auction. That much I can sense."

( ** _Line Break/ With Levi_** )

"I may not have been so dependable on my Alpha side- in fact, I _hate_ it. But with Eren, even though I I have barely met him... my Alpha just wants to fly right out of me."

( ** _Line Break/ With Eren_** )

"I think I'm unlocking the Omega inside of me guys."

"..."

"..."

Both Betas were quite for a while...

"W... we just want to keep you safe, Eren," Bertolt murmured sadly, "I don't ever want something dark and despicable laying a finger on you."

"Me too, Eren," Marco joined, "We want you safe. We just don't want to lose you to some knot head."

Eren looked at his friends and smiled softly. It was a small smile, nothing big, but to the Betas, it was bright enough. "I know, even though I have no absolute clue on why you call them a _knot head_." He scrunched his nose with an humoured smile, "I find it rather silly," he giggled.

_Oh_ , the color draining from poor Marco's face once again till he looked like an ill ghost . He moaned and plopped down on the cot. Bertolt, clearly horrified and fighting the visions, drank the cup down, pretending it was strong alcohol before falling limp to his own cot. 

The oblivious Omega sighed. "And I don't want anything bad happening to you guys because I became too confident of my instincts. Anyways I'm not to sure if I'm thinking clearly either, so I won't fickle with the issue... night guys. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Night Eren," the Betas moaned distraught before the lantern dimmed out.

( ** _Line Break/With Levi_** )

They arrived at their dorms.

"Wow," Jean spoke dumbly, "I had no idea you had a way with words. I didn't know you could even talk that much. Captain Levi: _A helpless, poetic, romantic._  "

Levi scowled deeply. "I'm taking a bath, idiot, this is why I hate talking. Go take a rest, before I end up throwing you in horse shit." But before leaving... he turned around with a plain expression and asked bluntly, "Hey Jean? Why are you not taking off your hood?"

Jean seemed to sputter for a second, then shot back harshly, "None of your goddamn business you love mess! It was a hot day today so let's just leave it like that!"

"Oh really? It was quite freezing today."

"Goodnight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Kudos and comments are cherished by me, because I really freggin will tear up at some of them. Hehe. I wonder what awaits for Eren, Marco, and Bertolt. Poor Marco.


End file.
